un dia confuso
by BrassYumiru
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha sufrió un accidente y al despertar ha olvidado todo lo que hizo el día anterior, incluso una promesa muy importante a cierta cabecita rubia. sorpresa FINAL Se revela el secreto de la perdida de memoria. advertencia: Lemmon
1. sorpresa 1: ¡hermanito!

_¡¡Hola a todas!! Regrese al mundo de las historias de narusasu, jeje. Extrañaba estar con ustedes T-T, por eso me puse a escribir como loca para subirles el primer capitulo de mi historia, jeje. Bueno sin tantos rodeos les dejo el primer capitulo…_

_Disclamer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (Sasuke¡¡hurra!!) ¬¬ sin embargo, jugare con Sasuke a lo largo de este fanfiction (Sasuke: T-T ayuda)._

_p.d. los capitulos serán nombrados como "sorpresas"_

* * *

**SORPRESA 1. ¡HERMANITO!**

_Mi cabeza duele… me siento mareado, no veo bien… una figura se aproxima y comienza a hablarme…_

-¿Sasuke daijobu?... ¡Sasuke!... espera ahora traigo a…- _no termino de escuchar… todo se pone negro… completa…men…te… ne…gro…_

_¿mmm..¿Escucho aves cantar?...comienzo a abrir mis ojos… veo solo un techo blanco…_ -¿Dónde estoy?-

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- _no necesito mover la cabeza para saber de quien es esa voz…_

- Sakura…-

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke ya abrió los ojos!!- _entonces Kakashi-sensei está aquí…_

- wow, menudo susto nos has dado…- ¿_susto?... ¿de que estará hablando Kakashi?_

-¿Dónde estoy?- _me siento en la cama…_

– No te hagas el fuerte, te ha de ver dolido…- _¿haberme dolido?... sigo sin comprender las palabras de Kakashi…_

- ¿de que habla?-

- ¿eh?- _me mira con asombro_- ¿no lo recuerdas?...-

- ¿recordar que cosa?-

- sasuke-kun¿no recuerdas que te pasó anoche?- _Sakura se acerca muy preocupada por mi…_

- recuerdo que pasó anoche, por lo mismo no entiendo que rayos estoy haciendo aquí-

- Naruto te trajo porque recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza- _dice Kakashi_

- ¿de que hablan?... anoche regresamos de la misión que nos encargaron-

- ¿eh?- _lo dos se asombran, parece que hasta se asustan… ¿Qué rayos les pasara?_

- mmm…- _Sakura me mira como si estuviera analizando la situación…_- Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué día es hoy?- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- hoy es miércoles- _ambos me miran confusos, pero rápidamente Sakura da un veredicto…_

- Sasuke Uchiha ha olvidado todo lo que hizo el día de ayer…-

- ¿qué¿De qué rayos hablan?-

- claro… por eso no recuerda que hoy ya es jueves…- _dijo Kakashi_

- ¿jueves¡Hoy es miércoles!-

- error, Sasuke-kun… hoy es jueves, al parecer el golpe que recibiste anoche afecto tus recuerdos-

- ¿eh?- _en mis 18 años de vida, nunca me había asombrado tanto… ¿un golpe¿perdida de memoria?... significa que…_- estoy en el hospital-

- correcto- _dijo Kakashi con mucha gracia _– mal momento para perder la memoria, de seguro vas a tener muchos problemas hoy…-

- ¿a que te refieres?- _¿problemas¿Por qué tendría problemas?_

- ah, mira la hora… ¡si no me doy prisa no alcanzare el siguiente numero de "icha icha paradise"- _tras decir esto, mi sensei desaparece en una nube de polvo, dejándome a Sakura y a mi solos…_

- ¡¡argh¡¡odio cuando hace eso!!-

- mmm… pues tal vez si tengas muchos problemas hoy…-

- ¿eh¿a que te refieres?-

-pues… ayer te vi en muchas partes y con muchas personas…-

- ¿a mi?- _muy bien, esto se puso raro… ¿yo estuve platicando con muchas personas?_

- si, además ayer llegó…- _a lo lejos se escucho decir "se necesita a la señorita Haruno, llamada para Sakura Haruno"_- ¡ah!... ¡me llaman debe ser algún paciente!- _comienza a recoger sus cosa histérica_- … ni modo, luego te explico, ya puedes irte a tu casa… adiós- _Sakura no me dio tiempo de preguntarle nada… es razonable, por decisión de Tsunade, es la encargada de todo este lugar…_

- bueno, será mejor irme de aquí…- _tomé mis cosas, me vestí y me marche de ahí…_

_Mientras camino por las calles de Konoha trato de hacer un esfuerzo para recordar el día de ayer…_- mmm… por más que lo intento no puedo recordar nada- _en eso noto lo tranquila que esta la aldea… es extraño, son cerca de las 10 a.m. debería ver por lo menos a algún niño corriendo por aquí…_

_Por fin llego a mi casa, aunque se que esta vacía, en estos momentos no hay mejor lugar para que yo trate de recordar que rayos paso ayer… apenas iba a abrir la puerta, cuando de la nada esta se abre sola…_

- ¡¡¡hermanito!!!... ¡¡por fin regresaste, estaba a punto de ir al hospital a visitarte_!!- un abrazo fue la continuación de esas palabras_

-¡¡¿¿Itachi??!!- _doy un salto hacia atrás para soltarme de su agarre y activo mi sharingan… muy bien, esto en definitiva tiene que ser un sueño… ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Itachi esta en mi casa vestido normal, sin la banda que lo identifica como traidor, sonriendo y sin el sharingan!!!!!!??????_

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- _entiendo… es una ilusión, sigo durmiendo - ¿te sientes bien?... ¡¡ah ya se!! Aun sigues preocupado por mi, pero no te preocupes yo ya estoy bien…-_

_- ¡joder de que rayos hablas¿Qué haces en mi casa¿Por qué estas vestido así¡¿y por que rayos no tienes activado el sharingan?! Esto es frustrante_

- ¿estas loco o que¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer?-

- ¿ayer¡Joder¡¿Qué rayos paso ayer?!- _ahora mas que nunca desearía saber que paso ayer…_

- Sasuke… ¿has olvidado todo lo de ayer?- _ahora Itachi me mira preocupado… esto cada vez se pone mas y mas raro…_

- ¡Sasuke-sempai¿Qué estas haciendo?- _una voz me hace mirar hacia mi costado…_

- ¿Hinata?- _¿a que rayos pudo venir Hinata?_

- ¡¡ah Hinata-chan!!- _Itachi la saluda con mucho empeño_

- ¡buenos días Itachi-san!- _¿Hinata y mi hermano se conocen?_ - ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-sempai por que tratas asi a Itachi-san?- _ok, ahora si no entiendo nada… Hinata está hablando conmigo y me dice "sempai", Itachi la conoce y ella a él, ambos parecen buenos amigos… ¡¡¡esto es un caos!!!_

- Hinata-chan, creo que mi hermanito no se siente bien-

- a ver… tranquilo, Sasuke-sempai… nadie trata de lastimarte…- _Hinata se acerca a mi, con mucho cuidado…_- vamos, tranquilo…- _me tranquilizo un poco…_

- ahora… ¿Qué te ha pasado hermanito?-

- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?-

- Sasuke-sempai… ¿te encuentras bien?-

- Hinata, explícame que demonios pasa aquí… ¿Cómo conoces a Itachi?-

- ah… ya veo, el golpe que te diste debo de causarte amnesia…-

- ¿eh?... ¿estas seguro Itachi-san?-

- es lo más seguro… sino ¿Por qué no recordaría que ayer regrese a Konoha?- _¿Qué ayer regreso a Konoha?..._

- ¿Qué?...no entiendo…- _Itachi comenzó a acercarse, yo volví a ponerme en guardia… mientras Hinata trataba de calmarme…_

_Mi hermano, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y lo que siguió me sorprendió muchísimo… ¿Quién habrá podido hacer eso?_

- mira¿recuerdas esta herida?- _tras unos vendajes, un herida muy profunda cerca de su corazón, trataba de curarse…_

- ¿pero que…-

- tú me la hiciste…-

- ¿eh?...-

- ayer peleamos tu y yo una batalla a muerte… sin embargo me perdonaste la vida, a pesar de que yo quería morir en tus manos…-

- I…ta…chi…- _de repente imágenes comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza…_

_Estamos Itachi y yo enfrentándonos, usando nuestras mejores técnicas… tras una larga pelea Itachi comienza a desfallecer… yo le lanzo varias kunais y shurikens, que hieren su pecho… comienza a sangrar… me dice algo mientras sonríe y llora… me desespero, yo también empiezo a llorar… Sakura y Naruto se acercan para auxiliarnos…_

- ya… lo recuerdo- _me desplomo en el suelo…_

- ¿Sasuke?...-

- perdón… lo había olvidado…-

- ¿ya lo recuerdas?-

-si… tu dijiste "perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir… y gracias por ser tu quien me mate ahora…" y comenzaste a llorar…- _los recuerdos de esa pelea comienzan a surgir hasta completarse… ayer, Itachi y yo hicimos las pases._

- ¡¡Hermanito lo has recordado!!- _me abraza con fuerza…_

_Muy bien… he recordado algo muy importante…pero solo recuerdo eso…_

- ¡ya¡ya estuvo¡¡ya suéltame!!-

- etto… perdón, jeje, me emocione demasiado…-

- muy bien, ya recordé eso…pero…- _en eso me doy cuenta que estaba olvidándome de Hinata _- ¿Cómo rayos conoces a Hinata?-

- ¿eh?- _voltea a ver a Hinata…_- ¿Cómo no la voy a conocer si es tu alumna?-

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿mi alumna???!!!-

- etto… si Sasuke-sempai… ayer le pedí ser su alumna-

- ¿Queeeé?-

* * *

_Ok, una cosa era que Itachi sea un hermano bueno, y otra que Hinata sea mi alumna… creo que ayer pasaron muchas cosas…_

_Muy bien chicas hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo… quería que en este capitulo hubiera mas dulzura que risa, por eso junte a los hermanos Uchiha, jejeje. No se desesperen el siguiente capitulo será mas gracioso, porque en el siguiente comienzan las cosas chuscas… jeje. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.¡¡¡por favor déjenme reviews!!!... ¡¡quiero saber si les gusto!!... ustedes son mi razón de ser._

_Gracias y espero con ansias sus comentarios._

_Chao y cuídense._


	2. sopresa 2: ¿una promesa al dobe?

_¡¡Hola publico hermoso!!... aquí les traigo la segunda sorpresa del día confuso de Sasuke Uchiha¡¡adoro las vacaciones!! Me dan un poco mas de tiempo para poder escribir los capítulos…_

_Muchas de ustedes me preguntaron ¿Por qué rayos no salio el lindo kitsune en el primer capitulo?... pues en realidad es muy sencillo, el no puede salir aun…_

_Bueno, ya estoy alargando la espera…en este capitulo si sale nuestro amado Naru-chan…/_

* * *

**SORPRESA 2. ¿UNA PROMESA AL DOBE?**

Sasuke se sentía algo perturbado… por más que Hinata tratara una y otra vez de repetírselo, este no recordaba nada…

- una vez mas Hinata… ¿Cómo es que soy tu maestro?-

- pues…- Hinata bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- ayer antes de la pelea con Itachi-san… te pedí que si me podías dar clase de carácter…-

- por eso… ¿Cómo que de carácter?-

-etto…- Bajo aun mas la cabeza, mientras se sonrojaba levemente- pues… para dejar de ser tan débil, imponerme y decir las cosas sin pena…- la alzo y con mucho esfuerzo grito lo siguiente- ¡¡quiero ser tan fuerte como tu Sasuke-sempai y asi ganarme el respeto de mis mayores!!-

- ¿Aun no lo recuerdas hermano?...-

-no, no puedo recordar nada…- Sasuke masajeaba su cabeza…

-Hinata estuvo practicando contigo antes de que fueras a casa de Naruto…- el menor de los Uchiha, que durante ese tiempo había bajado la cabeza para analizar la situación, alzo su rostro al escuchar el nombre de su compañero…- ya ves que después no había tiempo porque iba a comenzar la des…-

- momento… ¿Qué fui a hacer a casa del dobe?-

- la verdad no se, no me diste todos lo detalles, solo dijiste que tenias que hablar con el de lago muy importante…-

- ¿importante?-

- etto… si Sasuke-sempai… usted dijo que tenia que hacerle una promesa...- las palabras de Hinata dieron en el clavo, para que la curiosidad y ansiedad de Sasuke por recuperar sus recuerdos se incrementaran…

- ¿una promesa?... Hinata, Itachi ¿no dije nada mas?-

-mmm… pues….- dijeron los dos mientras contaban lo que paso…

--------------flash back---------------

(N/a: esta aparece como flash back, para ustedes… pero yo aun sigo narrando)

- ¡Ya me voy!...- dijo el menor de los uchiha al ver por la ventana que ya se acercaba el atardecer

-pe…pero…-

- perdón Hinata, pero tengo que ir a casa del dobe…- Sasuke comenzaba a tomar sus cosas cuando una voz le detuvo

- ¿el dobe?-

- ah, Itachi… me refiero a que voy a casa de Naruto…- Sasuke terminaba de tomar las ultimas cosas

- ¿a que vas hermanito?-

- mmm… je- sonrió con picardía- voy a hacerle una promesa muy importante-

-¿una promesa?-

- etto… si adiós…- desapareció en una nube de polvo como su maestro Kakashi…

------------fin del flash back-------------

-y eso fue lo que pasó- decía Itachi mientras tomaba asiento

- mmm… no me ayuda en nada…-

-perdón Sasuke-sempai…-

- Hinata… por favor deja de llamarme "sasuke-sempai", llámame por mi nombre…-

-¡ah!...etto… hai, Sasuke-kun…-

- con que una promesa al dobe…- sasuke estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que miro al techo… - Itachi...-

- ¿eh, que pasa Sasuke?- Sasuke tomo de la camisa a su hermano mayor…

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué rayos le paso al techo???!!!- sobre ellos había un enorme hueco…

- etto… ni idea, cuado regresamos Sai y yo…-

-¿¡SAI!?-

- etto…si…-

- ¿¡que rayos a hacia Sai en mi casa!?-

- Pues…- en las mejillas de Itachi un ligero carmín se hacia visible…

- Itachi…- la voz de Sasuke comenzaba a entrecortarse…- no me digas que tu y Sai…-

--------mientras tanto en el hospital de la aldea Konoha--------------

Durante alrededor de una hora un joven de cabellos rubios trataba de su amiga de la infancia le hiciera caso..

- espera Sakura…-

- ahora no estoy muy ocupada…- Sakura vendaba la mano de un niño que había caído de un árbol – listo, con esto estará mejor…- salio corriendo de hay para ir a otra habitación…

-por favor espera-

-¡estoy ocupada!-

- pero Sakura tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante Dattebayo…-

- argh ¡¡Naruto!!- volteo a ver al joven de ojiazul

- perdón… pero ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-

- ¡ah! Se me había olvidado decirte… Sasuke salio del hospital esta mañana…-

- ¿queeeé?-

- Si, creí que Kakashi-sensei te lo diría…-

- ¡no me dijo nada dattebayo!-

- pues ni modo… tengo trabajo…-

- espera Sakura-chan- Naruto le miraba con unos ojitos como el gatito de Sherk (N/a: si, chicas con esa mirada que nos hace besarlo) - ¿no me vas a ayudar con lo que te pedí?-

-es cierto…lo había olvidado, esta bien, solo tráeme eso y yo lo preparo…- Sakura le daba un papelito- ten, para que no se te olvide como es… ¡ah! Pero ahora que lo recuerdo Sasuke ha olvi…- no pudo terminar porque en el altavoz se escucho decir "la Señorita Sakura Haruno,se le solicita de urgencia en el quirófano"- ¡¡argh!!... ¿Por qué a todo mundo se le ocurrió jugar hoy a "rómpanse algo"?- la pelirrosada se alejo rápidamente del lugar dejando a Naruto solo…

- ¿mmm?... ¿Qué habrá querido decirme Sakura?... bueno no ha de ser importante…- Naruto tomo el papel y se lo metió en su bolsillo- ¡tengo que ir por esto cuanto antes dattebayo!!- y salio corriendo del lugar…

--------------de regreso en casa de los Uchiha---------

Sasuke sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas… ¿era verdad lo que su hermano había dicho?...

- Itachi… ¿de verdad?-

- vamos hermano, tu también…-

-¡¡pero conmigo es distinto!!-

- Sasuke-kun, te traigo algo de beber…-

- si Hinata, tráeme un vaso de agua-

- hai…- la chica del clan Hyuga salio de la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos…

- ¿Cómo es posible que seas pareja de Sai¡¡No llevas ni un día aquí!!-

- pues, es que paso, además él también es muy apuesto…claro, no tanto como yo, pero…-

- Ca-lle-te-

- oh, vamos, tu quieres a Naruto y yo no digo nada-

- ¡¡pero no es tu eterno enemigo!!-

- mmm… Sai era tu enemigo porque andaba detrás de Naruto ¿no?- Sasuke tragó saliva… - además, Naruto si fue mi enemigo…-

- ¿perdón?-

- vamos¿no sabes todo lo que lucho para que tú regresaras a la aldea?-

-si, pero…-

- ja, el te quiere tanto que hasta se olvido por un tiempo de que quería ser Hokage-

- cierto, pero eso n significa que tenga el camino libre…- Sasuke miro hacia un lado… - existen personas que le quieren mucho… y entre ellas esta Hinata…-

- ¿bromeas?... Hinata ya no quiere a Naruto, ahora ella quiere a…- no termino pudo terminar porque Hinata regresaba con el vaso de agua para Sasuke

- ten-

-gracias Hinata…-

- de nada, Sasuke-kun- Sasuke miro a Hinata, y una duda ataco su mente…

- **"y que pasaria que ahora yo soy quien le gusto a Hinata"**- pensó el menor de los uchiha…

- no es lo que piensas hermanito…- Itachi lo miro de manera burlona y se acerco a su hermano menor…- tranquilo no eres tu- susurro en el oído del menor.

--------mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade---------

- ¡por favor Tsunade-obachan!-

- ¡que no me llames asi!-

- ¡por favor déjame salir de la aldea!-

- ¿para que quieres salir?- Naruto saco el papelito que previamente le había dado Sakura y se lo entrego a la Hokage…- ah… con que para esto querías salir… ¿quieres que alguien te acompañe?-

-mmm… no, estoy bien, recuerda que ya soy un jounin-

- esta bien, vete- Tsunade regreso a su acostumbrada botella

-¡¡gracias Tsunade-obachan!!- Salio corriendo del lugar el portador del kyubi

-¡¡¡que no me llames asi!!!- se escucho gritar desde lejos…

------de regreso con los Uchiha--------

- bueno, al parecer, ustedes dos no saben nada más…-

- perdón hermanito, pero no-

- ¿saben de alguien que me pueda ayudar a recordar la promesa que según ustedes es muy importante-

-mmm… tal vez Ino, antes de que hablara contigo Sasuke-kun, estabas hablando con ella muy animadamente- la cara que puso después Sasuke estaba como de fotografía… no podia creer lo que Hinata le decia...

- ¡¿De que rayos podría hablar animadamente con Ino?!- Hinata se asusto y bajo la cara… cosa que Sasuke comprendio al instante- etto, perdón… ¿con Ino eh?... pues tendré que ir por ella…- Sasuke salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la florería de Ino…

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, noto como la gente, después de no haber nadie, habían regresado a su rutina habitual… de repente, Sasuke pudo sentir como algo apretaba su pierna y lo jalaba, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque una inmensa masa de arena ya lo había arrastrado hasta dejarlo a los pies del causante…

- ¡¡Gaara!!-

- hola Sasuke…-

* * *

_Jaja, hasta aquí dejo el fanfiction… no puedo continuar o arruinaría la sorpresa 3. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me tomo algo de tiempo pensar en como dejarlo…_

_Como pudieron ver… ¡¡ya apareció Naruto!!, se que algunas esperaban que se encontrara con Sasuke, pero aun no pude… Naruto tiene que cumplir una misión… jeje. Por favor, no olviden dejarme sus reviews… recuerden que gracias a ellos, yo puedo progresar… _


	3. sorpresa 3: ¿¡una boda?

_¡¡Hola a todos!!... wow, me siento realizada cada vez que leo sus reviews… T-T me conmueve que les guste mi trabajo... en esta ocasión he decidido que Sasuke se entere sobre una… ¿maldad?... no se bien como describirlo…_

_mmm… tienen razón, el pobre de Sasuke ya debe de estar loco son lo poco que sabe del día anterior… pero, aun le falta mas por descubrir, jeje (Sasuke: ayuda T-T)_

_Bueno, mejor los dejo con la sorpresa 3 del día confuso de Sasuke…_

_**disclamers:**_

* * *

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, notó como la gente, después de no haber nadie, habían regresado a su rutina habitual… de repente, Sasuke pudo sentir como algo apretaba su pierna y lo jalaba, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque una inmensa masa de arena ya lo había arrastrado hasta dejarlo a los pies del causante…

- ¡¡Gaara!!-

- hola Sasuke…-

**SORPRESA 3. ¡¿UNA BODA?!**

_¡lo que me faltaba!... ¡Gaara me atrapa con su arena!_

- ¡joder¿Qué rayos te pasa?- _con una vuelta hacia atrás logre liberarme de su arena quedando frente a él…_

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- _¿perdón¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a este!? Me captura con su arena y ahora me pregunta si amanecí bien…_

- muy bien… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

- a mi nada- _momento… ¿Gaara me sonríe amablemente? _– perdón… pero mi garganta me duele por lo de anoche…- _¿lo de anoche?_- por eso no pude gritarte para que vinieras…-

- ¿a que te refieres con lo de anoche?-

- oh vamos, no finjas demencia…- _¿Qué?... ¿de que rayos esta hablando este?_ – no se como pudieron tu y Neji organizarlo sin que me percatara, pero gracias…- _huy… me da escalofríos ver a Gaara tan… ¿feliz?_

- no te entiendo…-

- ¡ya deja de fingir!- _de nuevo la actitud "muérete" de Gaara, bueno… es mejor que la del "señor feliz"_

- joder… no se de que rayos hablas…-

- ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo?-

- ah…- _tendría que explicárselo…_- no se como paso… pero anoche perdí la memoria…-

- ¿queeeeé?- _Gaara se ve algo… ¿preocupado?_ - ¿entonces no recuerdas la despedida de soltero de anoche?-

- no yo no…- _de pronto las palabras de Gaara retumbaron en mi cerebro…_- ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO!!!???-

- la que organizaron tu y Neji en tu casa para…-

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE YO ORGANICÉ UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO EN MI CASA!!!???-

-etto… si…- _Gaara comenzaba a apenarse al ver que la gente de la aldea se acercaba a nosotros… a decir verdad, yo también me apene de mi acción… asi que decidimos ir a otro lugar…_

----mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea Konoha-----

- no tenias porque acompañarme…-

- no te preocupes es un honor para mi ir contigo-

- jeje, me apenas… no es para tanto…-

- pero Naruto… tu eres su mejor amigo…-

- etto… pues creo que si…- bajo un poco la cabeza el portador del kyubi- pero… ¿no se va a preocupar de que no estés con él?-

- no, en la mañana le avise que quería caminar por las afueras de la aldea…-

- O.O ¿y te dejo?-

- claro, sabe que no puede tener encerrada a su futura esposa…-

- nnU tienes razón… pero… preferiría que no fueras hasta allá…-

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

- eres la novia, es necesario que veas los adornos, la comida, la musica… además…-

-¿además?-

- además si algo te pasa, él se preocupara… sin mencionar que…- Naruto saco una kunai y la alzo- ¡¡el futuro Hokage tiene que realizar esta promesa!!-

-Muy bien… entonces te acompaño hasta la aldea-

- //// hai-

- estoy segura que le encantara a Sasuke-

-----------regresando con Sasuke y Gaara---------

Tras salir corriendo de ese lugar nos detuvimos cerca de un puesto de ramen…

- je, si Naruto estuviera aquí le hubiera gustado probar el ramen de ese puesto…- _mmm… ¿Por qué Gaara tine que hablar de la nada de Naruto¿es que sigue tras el?...¿aun no se da cuenta que es MI dobe?_ - ¿o tú que opinas Sasuke?-

- …- _creo que mi mirada lo dijo todo, porque pronto Gaara tomo una actitud mas seria…_

-¿Qué te pasa?-

- ja, vamos a ser sincero Gaara, tu sabes que quiero mucho a Naruto… ¿Por qué te empeñas en quitarmelo?-

- ¿eh? Yo no…-

- ¡no me vengas con eso!, siempre lo andas alabando y tratas de pasar tiempo con el…-

- no espera yo no…-

- ¡no lo niegues tu quieres a Naruto!-

- yo…-

- piensas tanto en el que ahora de la nada sacas lo del puesto de ramen-

- ¡argh!- _Gaara extendió su arena y me miro enfadado_- ¿¡de que hablas a mi no me gusta Naruto!?-

- ja, no lo niegues…- _active mi sharingan por cualquier cosa…si debiamos pelear, estaría mas que dispuesto a ganar_

- ¡¡¿¿Por qué lo habría de querer si me voy a casar en una semana??!!-

- O.O…- _me quede petrificado… ¿Gaara se va a casar?..._

- ¿también olvidaste eso?- _trate de no verme mas confundido y apenado por mi comportamiento… ¡¿Gaara se casa¡¡¿¿una boda??!!_ – argh… que mas da, si lo olvidaste no te preocupes, no te guardo resentimientos…- _Gaara comenzaba a juntar de nuevo su arena…_

- ¡tu tienes la culpa! De haberlo sabido no te hubiera hecho este show…- _me acerque para darle un golpe… pero…_- ¡¡que demonios!!... ¿Cómo es posible que la arena te proteja?-

- mmm… creo que tampoco te acuerdas…-

- ¿acordarme de que?-

- recupere a mi buji…-

- ¿Cómo? No te lo habían quitado los aka…- _en eso recordé que Itachi había regresado…_

- si, pero lo recupere con ayuda de Itachi, mis hermanos y de Mayu…-

- ¿eh¿La niña esa que conocimos Naruto y yo hace dos semanas en Suna_?- mal hecho, en una milésima de segundo estaba atrapado en la arena de Gaara…_

- Sasuke… no hables asi de mi novia…- _bueno… ahora se quien es la futura esposa de Gaara…_

- perdón… ¿quieres soltarme?- _la arena comenzó a descender… y fue a ocultarse de nuevo en la calabaza de su manipulador… dejándome con un dolor de espalda terrible_- Felicidades por tu compromiso…-

- Gracias… aunque…. ya me lo habías dicho…- _¡mierda!... ¡¿tanto paso ayer?!_

- ahora explicame… ¬¬ ¿Qué fue eso de la despedida de soltero?-

- nnU… no se, tu y Neji la organizaron…-

- ¿Neji me ayudo?- otra persona a quien preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido ayer…

- oye Gaara…-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- de casualidad… ¿no sabes como perdí la memoria?-

-mmm… no, no tengo ni idea… cuando sali de tu casa estabas bien- _entonces fue después de la dichosa fiesta…_- aunque yo me fui temprano de mi fiesta…-

- ¿¡eh!?- _entonces organice una fiesta para nada_- ¡¿por qué?!-

- porque tenia que madrugar para ver con los aldeanos el lugar de la boda…- _por eso no había nadie en las calles… _

-¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Neji?- _de Ino a Neji… prefiero ir a buscarlo a él…_

- no, pero Rock Lee si ha de saber…- _lo sigo diciendo… me da escalofríos ver a Gaara tan tranquilo y…¿es eso una sonrisa? _

- ¿y donde esta?-

- lo encontré unos minutos antes que a ti, iba rumbo al puente…-

- pues entonces me voy…- _Salí del lugar lo más rápido posible… quien sabe, tal vez Rock Lee supiera algo de lo que me paso ayer…_

_Tras un par de minutos llegue al puente… a lo lejos de el pude divisar a Rock Lee practicando su taijutsu…_

- ¡¡Rock Lee!!-

- ¡oh!... ¡¡Sasuke-sensei!!-

- O.o- _no… por favor no él… ¡¡¡¿¿no me digan que también soy el sensei de Rock Lee??!!!_

- si lo se… "solo fue una clase no es para que me trates asi"- _Rock Lee me estaba imitando, tal y como lo hace Naruto… _- tranquilo solo lo dije en broma…-

- ¿de que rayos hablas?- _trate de hacerme el indiferente, aunque he de admitir que me moría de ganas por saber a que se refería Rock Lee…_

- ¡oh vamos¡¡gracias a ti ya puedo usar ninjutsu y genjutsu!!-

* * *

_¬¬ Genial, arruine la sorpresa numero 4… tendré que darle un poco de la cinco… jajaja. Es broma, eso lo tenía planeado… ¿Qué les pareció¿les gusto las nuevas sorpresitas que se llevo Sasuke? (Sasuke: T-T ¿Por qué me haces sufrir?) ¬¬ Porque tú hiciste sufrir a Naruto cuando te fuiste con es loco de las serpientes (Sasuke: ¬¬# no me lo recuerdes)._

_Bueno, creo que se preguntaran ¿Qué onda con esa novia?... pues, es que… e tenido ganas de hacer otro fanfiction, pero será un GaaraxOc… y tenia ganas de anexar eso a esta historia y hacerle publicidad antes del estreno… bueno, sin mencionar que no quería que Gaara interfiriera en la linda pareja de NaruSasu XD…_

_¡¡Por favor dejenme reviews¡¡no importa si son felicitaciones, criticas, amenazas de muerte o lo que sean!!... solo les pido que opriman en la parte inferior un botoncito color lila que dice GO, y me escriban sus más sinceras opiniones T-T…_

_Bueno, gracias y deséenle buena suerte a Sasuke para el próximo capitulo (porque la va a necesitar_)

Nombre del siguiente capitulo:

**Sorpresa 4. Ceguera y robo al lobo**

_Jeje, imagínense de que se trata XD_

_p.d. sobre lo de "Mayu y Gaara" es solo en esta historia, en la otra le pondre otro nombre… Mayu es… un prototipo. Jeje._


	4. sorpresa 4: ceguera y robo al lobo

_¡¡hola publico hermoso!! Ya estamos en la sorpresa 4 de Sasuke-kun…en esta ocasión se narrara parte de lo que paso en la despedida de soltero del lindo Kazekage, como muchas ya me lo dijeron, parece que, en efecto, Sasuke estuvo muy activo en ese día… lo que me lleva a preguntarme… ¿Cómo rayos le hizo para tanto? (Sasuke: ¬¬ soy un ninja… sin mencionar que es un fanfiction) XD es cierto._

_Bueno ya me estaba picando como de costumbre…_

_**Disclamers:**_

* * *

**SORPRESA 4. CEGUERA Y ROBO AL LOBO**

- ¿¡como es posible que tu puedas hacer eso!?-

-¿que te pasa?... recuerda que ayer me diste un golpe con chakra que mi cuerpo absorbió…- el chico de cejas pobladas tomo una pose de taijutsu- y ahora puedo usar ciertas técnicas de ninjutsu y genjutsu… claro… sin mencionar chakra con mi taijutsu…-

-¿eh?- Sasuke lucia confundido ante la mirada de Rock Lee…

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?... ¿perdiste la memoria o que?- el joven maestro del taijutsu comenzó a carcajearse… pero conforme reinaba el silencio poco a poco iba dejando de reír…

- ¬¬- una gotita de sudor pasaba por el cuello de Rock Lee al ver que su amigo solo le dedicaba miradas de… ¿odio?..

- gulp… ¿de verdad?-

- ¬¬-

- este… yo… jeje, perdón…- se disculpó- ¡pero Sasuke¡¿Cómo rayos perdiste la memoria?!-

- ùú eso es lo que intento averiguar…- Sasuke respiro con tranquilidad todo este asunto comenzaba a provocarle un enorme disgusto…- Rock Lee… ¿no sabes que paso ayer después de… ejem… ù/ú la despedida de soltero de Gaara?-

- ¬¬ no te acuerdas de mi, pero si te acuerdas de la despedida ¿eh?-

- ò/ó ¡¡no es eso!!- la cara del mas joven de los Uchiha se tiño de rojo- ¡¡me acabo de encontrar con Gaara y el me contó de la despedida!!-

- ¬¬…- Rock Lee se sentó en el pasto para recordar mejor- veamos… mmm…al termino de la despedida pasó…

----------------Flash Back (sigue narrado por mi XD) ---------------

En la casa de los Uchiha se escuchaba un gran alboroto… se escuchaba música y se podian ver luces de diferentes colores en las ventanas de la casa…

- ¡waaa! hic ¡que guapas son todas ellas! hic- decía Rock Lee el cual ya estaba mas que pasado de copas…- bien hic hecho hic Neji… tienes hic buenos gustos… estas chicas están…- Rock Lee tomo otra botella y se empino a beberla…-

- etto… Lee… ¿no crees que ya tomaste demasiado sake?- Neji trataba de detener a su compañero…

- ¿yo? Hic ¡claro que no! Hic, el sensei me dijo que tomara hasta caerme…- puso un brazo alrededor de su compañero- ¡no seas aguafiestas!..- Se paro y tomo una pose de accion- ¡¡disfruta el poder de la juventud!!...- (escenario de olas atrás)-

- ¬¬ yo creo que ya estas mas que pasado de copas…-

- ¡¡que va!!- miro hacia otra parte de la habitación…- ¿no es verdad Sasuke?- Sasuke con una bolsa en mano se disponía a salir…

- ¬¬ lo que digas Rock Lee-

- ¿A dónde vas Uchiha?- pregunto Neji con curiosidad al ver la bolsa negra que llevaba en mano…

- voy a tirar esto…- suspiro- ¬¬ no rompan nada en lo que vengo- Salio de la casa..

- buuu… ¡¡aburrido!!- el "cejotas" volteo a ver a uno de los invitados- ¿no es cierto Shikamaru? - en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba Rock Lee estaba Shikamaru…

- ¡¡asi es compadre!!- rock Lee y Shikamaru se juntaron y se subieron al escenario con las stripers a bailar… cosa que todos tomaron con alegría-

- ¡¡¡asi se baila en la aldea konoha!!!- de repente Rock Lee comenzó a tambalearse y callo estrepitosamente al suelo…. Todo comenzó a nublarse en la mente del joven maestro del taijutsu…

-------Fin del flash Back--------

- jeje…- Rock Lee se rascaba detrás de su cabeza- ahora que lo recuerdo… tome demasiado y no llegue hasta el final… jeje-

Sasuke lo miraba indignado… al parecer Rock Lee no seria el que aclararía sus preguntas…

- ùú#... entonces ¡¡¡¡no sabes nada!!!!-

- nnU… pues… jeje…no…-

- ¡¡argh!!- Sasuke activo su Sharingan… y comenzó a hablar lo mas calmado que pudo…- ¿sabes… donde… puedo…encontrar… a Neji?-

- tranquilo nnU- Rock Lee trataba de que Sasuke no lo matara en ese momento…- lo mas seguro es que este en casa de los Hyuuga-

- (sharingan desactivado) ùú esta bien… iré a casa de los Hyuuga **–** Sasuke se retiro del lugar tan rápido como llegó…

-------mientras tanto en las afueras de una aldea vecina---------

- gracias por dejarme acompañarte-

- no te preocupes, fue agradable tu compañía Mayu-chan-

- je, gracias- la joven mujer miraba hacia los lados- ¿estas seguro que por aquí lo vas a encontrar?-

- si, estoy seguro…- saco el papelito que le habia dado su compañera con anterioridad- mira, aquí dice que este es el lugar indicado dattebayo-

- mmm… pero¿seguro?-

-claro que si…- guardo el papelito- tengo que encontrarla, o no podre cumplir mi promesa dattebayo-

- a todo esto… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu promesa?-

-pues…- un ligero carmín aparecio en las mejillas del rubio- es para… jeje…- el sonrojo comenzaba a incrementarse

- esta bien, no tienes que decirmelo…solo espero que aprecie tus esfuerzos Sasuke-

- òó, si no lo hace me las va a pagar dattebayo-

- nnU… por su bien, eso espero…- la chica subio a un arbol y continuo- bueno, te dejo, espero que puedas encontrarla-

- ¡el futuro Hokage no puede dejarse vencer por algo tan facil!- suspiro- ¡¡lo lograre Dattebayo!!-

-----------regresando a la aldea Konoha---------------

Mientras iba corriendo para llegar a casa de lo Hyuuga, se encontró con Kiba… bueno, en realidad Kiba intercepto a Sasuke…

- ¡¿qué rayos te pasa¡déjame pasar!- Kiba, con la cabeza gacha, estaba parado justo frente a Sasuke…

- snif…- unas lagrimas cayeron, mientras Kiba levantaba la vista – Sasuke…sinf- Sasuke estaba mas que sorprendido, kiba se veía desecho, grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos…

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Kiba se acerco a Sasuke y tomo tímidamente una manga de la camisa de Sasuke… -¡¡¡óyeme¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué te pasa???!!!- Sasuke dio un salto para librarse de Kiba

- Sasuke… ¿no has visto a Akamaru? Snif-

- ¿eh?-

- si, lo perdí anoche en snif, la despedida de soltero del niño de la arena snif-

- ah… **"¿tengo que contárselo también a este?"- **sasuke dio un gran resoplido y comenzo a hablar- Kiba…-

- ¿Qué pasa?- seco sus lagrimas y pronto se emociono al pensar en algo- ¡¡¿¿tu sabes donde esta Akamaru??!!- sonreía muy alegremente, ante la sola idea.

- hem… no- Kiba volvió a bajar la cabeza- es que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer-

- O.o- levanto la mirada - ¿Cómo¿Qué te pasó?-

- erm… eso es lo que intento averiguar…-

- ¿pero como? Cuando salí de tu casa estabas bien…-

- momento- reaccionó- ¿tu si saliste conciente de mi casa?-

- etto… pues mas o menos…-

- ¿eh¿Cómo esta eso?-

- pues estaba un tanto ebrio, y mis sentidos no estaban muy bien que digamos…-

- ¿pero si recuerdas todo a la perfección¡¡Cuéntame que paso!!-

-pues…-

-------Flash back---------

-¡hola a todos¿ya empezó la fiesta sin nosotros?- decía Kiba mientras entraba a la casa en compañía de Akamaru

- no, llegan a tiempo- Sasuke saludo cortésmente

- je, me estaba preocupando de haberme perdido a las bailarinas- llego a la sala y se sentó alado de Neji… - ¿y que cuentas Neji¿están guapas las chicas que elegiste?-

- ja, yo tengo buenos gustos, claro que son guapas- Neji miro a su derecha- pero creo que Lee esta demasiado nervioso…- Rock Lee se encontraba apenado ante la situación…

- feh… tranquilizate,- Kiba puso una mano en el hombro de Rock Lee- mira… ¿ya tomaste algo?- decía mientras le pasaba una botella de sake-

- ¡¡no!!-

- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿tu sensei te dijo que no tomaras?-

- no… el sensei me dijo que podía tomar cuanto quisiera, pero no estoy muy seguro…-

- ¡oh, vamos!... ¡prueba aunque sea un poco!- Lee tomo la botella y comenzó a beber…

- hum… esta bueno…- dijo mientras tomaba otra botella

- ¡ya ves!- Kiba miro por toda la habitación en busca del festejado…estaban todos Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Shino…- ¿y el chico raro de la arena?-

- Naruto se lo llevo para…- Neji no pudo terminar porque en eso los susodichos regresaban…-mira ya regresaron – Kiba se levanto y fue hasta donde Gaara

- ¡¡felicidades!! Dentro de unos días estarás atado a una mujer que no te dejara en paz un solo minuto durante toda tu vida-

- ¬¬ Kiba, deja de molestar a Gaara- Naruto entro en la defensa de su amigo

- vamos Naruto yo solo bromeaba-

- mmm… la verdad lo dudo, pero ya que… ¿sabes donde esta Sasuke?-

- me recibió hace poco en la entrada, asi que ahí debe de estar…-

- ok, entonces los dejo…- Naruto salio corriendo rumbo a la dirección que le indico Kiba…

- ¿entonces que Kazekage¿listo para el ultimo deleite de tu vida de soltero?-

- nnU, creo que si…-

De repente las luces se apagaron y otras de colores brillantes se encendieron, de las escaleras aparecieron unas jóvenes mujeres con trajes de enfermeras, recamareras, azafatas, sirvientas, etc.

-¡¡Si la fiesta ya comenzó!!- Kiba tomo una botella y sin previo aviso trato de hacer que Gaara la tomara… como respuesta la arena lanzó a Kiba y la botella hacia arriba… provocando un enorme agujero, en el techo…

- ¡diablos!, Sasuke me va ha…-

- ¿yo que te voy a hacer?- Sasuke y Naruto regresaban juntos a la fiesta mientras Gaara miraba un tanto apenado la situación…

- lo lamento, ahora mismo lo arreglo…-

- no te preocupes, Kiba va a ser quien lo pague…-

- ¿Qué?- kiba trataba de reponerse del golpe- ¿Por qué yo?-

- porque te advertí que dejaras en paz a Gaara- decia Naruto

- ¬¬ ¿tenias que recordármelo?-

- tu preguntaste…-

-----------fin del flash back----------

-¡¡a si que tu rompiste el techo de mi casa!!-

- ¿eh¿de que hablas¡¡al instante yo y Akamaru nos pusimos a arreglarlo!!-

- ¡¿entonces porque sigue roto el techo?!-

- ¡yo que se¡de seguro alguien lo volvió a romper!-

- argh…- trato de controlarse…- ¿nada mas recuerdas eso?-

- pues, si… ya que cuando termine de reparar el techo, seguian las muchachas bailando y el Kazekage se había ido…-

- ¿seguro?-

- mmm… luego Rock Lee comenzó a bailar con Shilkamaru, cayeron los dos a causa de estar muy borrachos… luego me fui por un vaso de agua… Neji perdió la vista… tome como loco… y me fui a mi casa, pero apenas y recuerdo como llegue a ella-

- momento…- Sasuke se sorprendió de gran manera- ¿Neji esta ciego¿Cómo¿Por qué?-

- no se… me fui al baño en ese momento y no me entere de nada, sin mencionar que ya estaba muy tomado-

- me sacas de problemas…- Sasuke suspiro y continuo- ¿Neji si estaba conciente?-

- creo que si-

- bueno, entonces voy a verlo…- a punto de irse Kiba tomo de la camisa a Sasuke…

- ¡¡¡Hey¿no me vas a ayudar a encontrar a Akamaru?-

- ¬¬ no tengo tiempo- Sasuke golpeo en el brazo a Kiba y Salió corriendo de ahí…

Sasuke cada vez iba comprendiendo que había pasado ayer… sin embargo, al parecer nadie sabia de la famosa promesa que le había hecho a su Dobe… puesto que nadie la mencionaba…

Y al fin llego a la casa principal de los Hyuuga… toco el timbre, pero nadie respondía… toco de nuevo… y por fin una voz conocida se escucho…

- bueno… ¿Quién es?- decía una voz masculina

- Neji, soy yo Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha-

- espera un momento Uchiha- la puerta comenzó a abrirse para encontrarse con Neji…

- ¿estas bien Neji?-

- ¡perfectamente¡no puedo ver nada!- (N/a: notese el sarcasmo)

- muy bien, seamos rápidos... perdí la memoria no se como y no tengo recuerdos de que demonios pasó ayer, asi me he encontrado con mi hermano, una alumna de carácter, una despedida de soltero, un hueco en mi casa, un nuevo estudiante de ninjutsu y genjutsu ¡¡y una promesa de la cual no tengo ni la menor idea!! ... por eso he venido hasta aquí para que me digas ¡¿Qué demonios paso ayer?!-

- bueno, agregale a eso un ciego y un robo-

- ¿Qué?-

- exacto tu fuiste el causante de que no pueda ver…-

- ¿Cómo es posible eso?-

- ah… te contaré…-

----------flash back-----------

- ne, claro que no te atreves a mirar detrás de la ropa de esa muchachas-

- claro que me atrevo Uchiha-

- ¿en serio?-

- ¡por supuesto!-

- Sasuke, deja a Neji mejor vamonos a…- Naruto trataba de que la situación no llegara a mayores

- shhh…- puso un dedo en sus labios y continuo- calladito te ves mas bonito Naruto…- al instante Naruto dejo de opinar…- ¿entonces que¿te atreves?-

- ¡¡por supuesto!!... ¡¡¡BYAKUGAAAN!!!-

---------fin del flash back--------

- ¬¬ ¿y por eso perdiste la vista?-

- ¡¡es porque tu no viste lo que yo!!- Neji se puso en posición fetal- ¡¡esas "mujeres" eran hombres!!- Sasuke estaba al borde del infarto…

- ¿¡queeeé!?-

- si, no sabía que eran travestís- comenzó a levantarse de nuevo

- ¿lo sabe alguien más?-

- ¬¬ no… si se lo decimos nos matan…-

- ¬¬ tienes razón…- Sasuke comenzaba a tranquilizarse… hasta que...

- guaf, guaf, guaf…-

- O.o ¿no ese el perro de Kiba?-

- si… ¿no te acuerdas se lo robaste a Kiba para que mientras sea mi perro guia?-

- ¿¡QUE YO QUE?!- de pronto una serie de recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza… los recuerdos de la despedida de Soltero….

* * *

_Muy bien, chicas hasta aquí los dejo… el próximo capitulo tratara sobre los recuerdos que logro recuperar Sasuke… mmmm… tengo planeado poner algo, pero no estoy muy segura… no soy buena en ese tipo de cosas. Sea como sea lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo._

_Como tarde en subir el anterior en este me puse a escribirlo un poco mas largo como recompensa. Ojala y les haya gustado, si no, pues perdónenme… trataré de mejorar._

_Matayo…nos vemos pronto!!_

_p.d. ¡¡gracias a todas por sus reviews!!... creo que los sueños ocultos de muchas se van a cumplir en el próximo capi… espero hacerlo bien…nnU_

_p.d.(de sasuke) si, chicas... piensen mal... ella quiere poner "eso" en el siguiente capitulo... pero no lo hara si le dicen que no, asi que... por favor ¡¡no dejen que cuente mis intimidades!! (g-u: ¬¬ creeme que se que ellas me apoyaran)_


	5. sorpresa 5: recuerdos

_¡Hola a todos!, por fin les traigo el capitulo 5, o mejor dicho… la sorpresa 5 de Sasuke. me alegra _

_Otra cosa que me alegra es que todas ustedes estén de acuerdo conmigo en meternos en la privacidad de Sasu-chan ( Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿Cuándo te permití que me llamaras asi?) mmm… ayer lo hiciste, pero como no lo recuerdas…(Sasuke¿por qué te gusta fastidiarme?) ya te lo dije una vez¡esto te mereces por hacer sufrir a Naruto! (Sasuke: oh vamos… ahora estoy con el dobe) si, y por eso nos divertimos contando tus intimidades (Sasuke: ¬¬ llamare a mi abogado) inténtalo, todas no uniremos y ganaremos el juicio, además, recuerda que Tsunade-sama nos apoyará. (Sasuke: ¬¬)…_

_**Disclamers:**__ en efecto Naruto me pertenece y los personajes son míos y de nadie mas… ahora iré a tomar un cóctel en mi isla privada, mientras mi mesero Alucard prepara la mesa para cenar. (jeje, si como no)_

* * *

**SORPRESA 5. RECUERDOS**

Mi cabeza da vueltas… una serie de imágenes empiezan a surgir… me siento muy mareado…

- ¿Uchiha¿Qué pasa?- se acerca a mi- ¿te encuentras bien¿Por qué dejaste de hablar?

- calla… estoy empezando a recordar algo…-

-perdón- Neji da unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras yo me siento y cierro los ojos para sumirme en mis recuerdos…

(a continuación es todo lo que Sasuke esta recordando por eso todo esta en cursivas)

_-muy bien ocúltense- gaara esta por llegar junto con Naruto…_

_- ¿estás seguro que es él?- me pregunta su hermano…_

_-¬¬ ¿no escuchas gritar a Naruto?-_

_-mm… tienes razón…-_

_La puerta se abre y entran Gaara seguido por Naruto… mientras nosotros gritábamos al unísono ¡¡sorpresa!!_

_- ¡felicidades Gaara!- Naruto le sonríe amablemente_

_- gracias Naruto… nunca me imagine, que harían esto para mi- Gaara parecía un tanto inquieto_

_- no te preocupes hermanito, recuerda que esta es la ultima vez que podrás ver a damas tan buenas, jajaja-_

_- nnU etto… si-_

_-además… yo no hice nada fueron estos dos- dijo refiriéndose a Neji y a mi_

_- gracias a ambos-_

_A pesar de que había dicho que nos encontraríamos a las diez en mi casa, no todos llegaron a tiempo… los que estábamos éramos Kankuro, Neji, Shino , Rock Lee y Chouji… el cual debo de decir que en cuanto llego casi se como el pastel que le teníamos preparado a Gaara. Aun faltaban dos invitados más…me refiero a Kiba y a Shikamaru…_

_(Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin)_

_El timbre de mi puerta comienza a sonar… dejo a los invitados y me dispongo a abrir la puerta… al abrirla me encuentro con el chico mas callado de toda la aldea…_

_- pasa- le digo_

_Shino pasa tranquilamente y llega hasta la sala. Ahí felicita, para mi sorpresa, a Gaara y se sienta en un de las esquinas de la habitación…_

_- ¡aquí traigo el Sake!- grita alegremente Kankuro_

_- si, ven ponlo por aquí- Neji se para y ayuda a kankuro a dejar las botellas_

_- oye Gaara… ¿me acompañarías un momento afuera?- dice mi dobe ¿Qué podrá querer con Gaara?... bueno, no preocupo, después de todo Naruto es MIO y nadie me lo va a quitar…_

_- seguro…- ambos chicos van hacia la cocina._

_Aunque… tal vez si debería de echarles una miradita…¿a quien engaño¡me vale un comino! No me gusta que Naruto este ni siquiera con alguien próximo a casarse… tengo que vigilarlo, después de todo, el es igual de deseable que yo en esta aldea…_

_-oye uchiha- neji me toma del brazo, lo que impide que siga a mi Naruto- ¿conseguiste el pastel?-me suelta_

_- si-¡joder¿¡me distrae de mi misión para seguir a mi dobe por un entupido pastel!?- esta en la cocina, voy por el- miento, en realidad lo tengo en mi habitación_

_- no…- me vuelve a sujetar- aun no es hora, es mejor que lo dejes hasta el final…-_

_- ¬¬ sabes mucho de las despedidas de soltero… ya has estado en varias ¿verdad?- Neji se sorprende de gran manera y rápidamente trata de darme una excusa…_

_- es que, bueno… ya sabes, con lo de que el sensei Gai se casó… yo pues…- realmente solo lo dije para molestarlo… pues el anda medio raro con Hinata y ¿quien sabe? Tal vez termine siendo él el festejado, pero creo que el esta pensando que lo estoy acusando de pervertido o algo asi- si fui a su despedida… igual Lee… ¡el también sabe!... yo…-_

_- está bien… ya cálmate- suspiro- ¿conseguiste a las bailarinas esas?-_

_- si… pero fue muy difícil, como tuvimos que organizar esta cosa en un día- es cierto… ha sido muy duro hacer esto… Naruto va a tener que recompensarme- fue un verdadero milagro que aceptaran el trabajo-_

_- y… ¿Qué tal¿mas o menos valen la pena?-_

_- ¡claro¡Yo tengo excelentes gustos!- bueno…de eso no se nada, pero tratare de confiar en su criterio- además… si no fueran bonitas… creo que los invitados nos lincharían ¬¬-_

_-tienes razón… por nuestro bien, espero que no estén mal-_

_- a todo esto Uchiha… ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? Me contó Naruto que regresó- ¿Qué?, ese dobe… ¿Por qué le cuenta a la gente sobre mis cosas?... con que yo lo sepa es mas que suficiente, ni que lo fuera a olvidar._

_- Tsunade lo tiene en vigilancia… Sai es su vigilante, creo que anda con el ahora- mmm… la verdad no me molesta que Sai este con mi hermano… asi, ninguno de los dos interferirá conmigo y con Naruto._

_- comprendo…- _

_Voltee a ver a los invitados al escuchar un "ajua"… Kankuro tomaba como loco, mientras Chouji sacaba un sándwich¿de donde? Quien sabe, y Rock Lee platicaba de "el poder de la juventud" con Shino…_

_- oye Uchiha…- se acerca a mi como para susurrarme un secreto- ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?-_

_- ah… te refieres a lo de las clases de carácter…-_

_- la verdad prefiero que no sigas enseñándole-_

_- ¿perdón?-_

_- me gjusta la manera de ser de Hinata además…- me mira fríamente- me volvería loco si alguien parecido a ti estuviera las veinticuatro horas del día en la misma casa que yo-_

_-¬¬ huy, no me eches porras… además, Hinata esta muy entusiasmada con esto-_

_- si tú lo dices… pero es que no quiero que se vuelva fuerte…- mira algo ¿triste?..._

_(Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin)_

_No puedo comprobarlo… me retiro para abrir la puerta, lo más seguro es que sea Kiba…_

_-¡hola a todos¿Ya empezó la fiesta sin nosotros?- sin ofender, pero me molesta ver siempre a ese perro…_

_- no, llegan a tiempo- sin embargo trato de ser cortés…_

_- je, me estaba preocupando de haberme perdido a las bailarinas- se va inmediatamente a la sala dejándome solo en el recibidor… lo supuse, solo quiere ver a las bailarinas…_

_Que amigos tengo… pero sinceramente prefiero esto, antes no me divertía… solo pensaba en la venganza… pero ahora estoy de vuelta, ya todos me tratan como si nada hubiera pasado, en partes no me gusta, pero en otras si… por ejemplo, en la parte en la que Naruto y yo…_

_De repente me doy cuenta… ¡¡deje solo a Naruto¡¡se supone que iba a espiar su conversación con Gaara!!_

_- soy un idiota…-_

_- no lo eres- no tuve que voltearme para reconocer esa voz…_

_- ¿ah no¿entonces por que aun me dices teme o baka?-_

_-fácil, porque tu aun me dices dobe y usuratonkachi- debo admitirlo ahora se defiende muy rápidamente… ya no es tan inocente como antes, claro, asi debía ser si es mi pareja…_

_- mmm… buen punto- _

_- espero que a Gaara le guste…- sonrió picadamente- después de todo los organizadores saben de estas cosas…-_

_- ja, en mi vida fui a una despedida de soltero…-_

_- je, lo se… pero eras el único en quien podía confiar para hacer esto dattebayo- con un rápido movimiento me acerco a él y lo tomo por la cintura…_

_- exacto, pero mis servicios no son gratis- comienzo a besar su cuello…- mmm… creo que la fiesta ya empezó- en partes lo dije porque vi como las luces se apagaban y se encendían otras en mi sala… y en parte también, por lo que tenia planeado hacer con mi kitsune._

_- Sasuke… aquí no datte…ah, um- unos gemidos salen de su boca… dios, como no hacerlo aquí¡es tan lindo!... _

_Pero mis pensamientos son cortados al escuchar que algo se rompe…_

_- ¡joder!- me separo de él- ¿¡que demonios estarán haciendo!?- salgo corriendo a la sala…_

_-espera Sasuke- me sigue Naruto…_

_- ¡diablos!, Sasuke me va ha…-_

_- ¿yo que te voy a hacer?- regrese para ver como kiba caía mientras el techo de la habitación tenia un agujero…_

_- lo lamento, ahora mismo lo arreglo…- Gaara, parecía apenado ante esta situación, tengo una hipótesis sobre esto…_

_- no te preocupes, Kiba va a ser quien lo pague…- dice Naruto con rapidez…_

_- ¿Qué?- kiba se levantaba del piso para ponerse frente a Naruto-¿Por qué yo?-_

_- porque te advertí que dejaras en paz a Gaara- lo supuse, Gaara no era tan estúpido como para romper mi techo, no mas porque si._

_- ¬¬ ¿tenias que recordármelo?-_

_- tu preguntaste…- que lindo es Naruto cuando se pone asi..._

_- entonces sube y repara el techo- le dije a kiba mientras miraba al resto de los invitados... al parecer Neji, les pidió paciencia a las chicas…_

_- ¿eh¿Ahora¡me voy a perder todo!- dijo, refiriéndose a las bailarinas…_

_- ahora- active mi Sharingan para verme más intimidante…_

_- e…esta bien- y por fortuna, funcionó -¿con que lo reparó?- dijo resignado_

_- afuera hay tablas… y en la bodega tengo las herramientas…- Kiba salio de la casa, lo mas rápido posible… en eso naruto me llama y…_

- ¡¡UCHIHA!!- ¡argh¡mis oídos!

- ¡¿Por qué me gritas?!-

- ¡te estaba llamando y no respondías!- dijo Neji

- ¡joder¡estaba recordando que paso ayer en la famosísima despedida!- y ahora a este bruto se le ocurre llamarme… ¡interrumpió el resto de los recuerdos!

-perdón, pero recuerda que ¡¡no puedo verte!!-

- feh, ya lo se, ya lo se-

- entonces ¿ya recuerdas como perdí la vista?-

- ¬¬ lo habría recordado si alguien no me hubiera interrumpido- Neji solo suspiro

- ¿puedes volver a intentarlo?-

- lo voy a intentar… pero no estoy seguro de poder recordar…- aunque mas le vale a este que si pueda…

Trato de concentrarme, para intentar recordar… mi cabeza comienza a doler…

- ¡joder!- grito tomando fuertemente mi cabeza

- ¿¡que pasa Uchiha!?-

- ¡me duele la cabeza cuando intento recordar!...- doy un gruñido- pero no me importa ¡tengo que recordar que paso con Naruto!-

- ¿Naruto?-

- ¡calla¡voy a volver a intentarlo!- (N/a: wow, se nota que lo quiere mucho)

La cabeza me duele… me siento mareado, tal vez debería de dejarlo… pero¡necesito saber que le prometí!... de pronto, una serie de imágenes regresan… están, rock Lee y Shikamaru ¿bailando?...

_Las stripers reían mientras bailaban con Shikamaru y con Rock Lee… ambos habían tomado mas de la cuenta. _

_- ¡¡¡asi se baila en la aldea konoha!!!- grito Rock Lee… de repente, este comienza a tambalearse, cae en el suelo inconciente…_

_- ¡Lee!- Neji sale a auxiliarlo…_

_- ¡bah¡no aguanta naaa…- antes de poder terminar Shikamaru cae sobre Kiba…_

_- ¡hey¿Qué te pasa¡Despierta!- le grita Kiba para que este se le quitara de encima… sin embargo, Shikamaru ya se había quedado completamente dormido._

_- feh… será mejor que los dejen dormir un rato…- sugerí_

_- tienes razón- Neji cargo en su espalda a su compañero- ¿Dónde los dejamos?-_

_- en una de las habitaciones, en el sillón o en el piso… me da igual-_

_- ¡hey chouji¡lleva a Shikamaru a descansar!- Chouji se levanto de mala gana, tomo a Shikamaru y lo dejo en el piso de la cocina… mientras se servia algo del refrigerador. Tengo que dejar de sugerir cosas como esa._

_- Creo que Uchiha bromeaba con lo del piso- Decía Neji mientras acomodaba a Rock Lee en un de los sillones._

_- ¿Qué paso aquí?- _

_- ah… Naruto… nada, tomaron de más y se desmayaron- dijo Neji terminando de acomodar a su compañero_

_- U ya entiendo dattebayo- suspiro_

_- ¿ya fuiste a dejar a Gaara?- le pregunto Kankuro_

_- si, ya lo hice-_

_-ese Gaara- dijo Kankuro antes de regresarse a ver a las chicas…y beber más de paso._

_- ah- suspiré- hacemos una fiesta para el, y es el primero en irse-_

_- ¬¬ tenia cosas importantes que hacer dattebayo-_

_- feh!, esta bien…- digo mientras subo las escaleras- sigan con la fiesta, voy arriba por un rato-_

_- ¡espera Sasuke!- Naruto me sigue mientras los otros regresan a la sala para seguir con la fiesta…_

_-¡que esperes Sasuke-teme!-_

_-¿Qué quieres usuratonkachi?- me volteo- ¿quieres algo de mi? O vienes a pagar tu deuda conmigo- esto último lo dije con cierta picardía_

_- baka…- Naruto se encontraba sonrojado, tanto que, incluso estando a oscuras, se le notaba claramente- vengo a preguntarte si estas enojado con Gaara por haberse ido –a decir verdad, ni me importaba pero…_

_- mm… ¿y que si lo estoy?- como la ultima vez, lo acerque rápidamente a mi- ¿te preocupa mucho?-_

_- es que…- podía sentir lo nervioso que estaba mi pequeño kitsune…_

_- aun me tienes que pagar…- mordí una de sus orejas… cosa que lo hizo estremecer…ah como disfruto haciendo esto, aunque también me gustaría disfrutarlo de otra forma…_

_- Sasu…- no lo deje terminar porque hice prisioneros sus labios con los míos, primero lento y después salvajemente… era como si quisiéramos ganarle el uno al otro… un juego de lenguas…_

_- ya has mejorado dobe- le dije_

_- je, ya veras…- y sin previo aviso deslizó sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, sus manos acariciaban mi pecho… en definitiva ya no era tan cohibido como la primera vez que lo hicimos…_

_Yo me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, era extraño… me gustaba que por primera vez no fuera yo el que tomara las riendas… quiero ver ese lado de Naruto, el salvaje, el posesivo, el fuerte…quiero conocer ese lado._

_Mis manos tocan su pecho, comienzo a desabrochar su chaqueta en lo que él besa mi cuello… y sigue descendiendo mas y más… hasta que topa con mis pantalones, los cuales comienza a desabrocharcon gran destresa… metiendo una mano… y acariciando mi entrepierna…puedo ver en sus ojos el fuerte deseo, a decir verdad yo también lo deseo…_

_Acaricia mas y más fuertemente. rapidamente… pronto me estremezco…quiero llegar mas lejos…comienzo a desabrochar su pantalón pero…_

_- pero que demonios…- una voz hizo que nos separáramos de golpe…- etto… perdón…- era Kankuro que nos encontró en una situación… comprometedora_

_- etto… yo… jeje…- Naruto inocentemente le miraba…regreso de inmediato a ser inocente, sencillo, amable y puro… adiós a nuestro momento romántico…_

_- ¿Qué querías?- y yo el pervertido, majadero, agresivo y posesivo…_

_- yo… jeje, venia al baño, pero mejor me aguanto- estaba a punto de correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pero yo lo sostuve de la camisa y lo empuje hacia la habitación donde estaba el baño… mientras yo bajaba las escaleras… necesito beber un rato…_

_Ha pasado media hora desde eso…Kankuro solo me ve con cierto temor, creo que es porque piensa que lo voy a asesinar por interrumpir, y aunque, ciertamente quiero, no lo haría, una porque no es mi estilo, dos no tengo ganas, y tres porque pobre Gaara se quedaría sin padrino._

_Como no tenia ganas de nada y las chicas, sinceramente no me interesaban en lo mas mínimo… se me ocurrió un idea…_

_- oye Neji- le hable, pues estaba a mi derecha- ¿te atreves a ver con tu byakugan a esas chicas?-_

_- mmm… si, me atreveria- dijo tomando un poco mas de sake, los tragos se le están subiendo…_

_- ne, claro que no te atreves a mirar detrás de la ropa de esa muchachas- _

_- claro que me atrevo Uchiha-_

_- ¿en serio?-_

_- ¡por supuesto!-_

_Mi plan era que Neji mirara a la chicas, después, mientras tenia activado su Byakugan avisarles a ellas, para que le dieran la paliza de su vida._

_- Sasuke, deja a Neji mejor vamonos a…-ah, Naruto, siempre tan considerado… pero esta ves no te dejaré intervenir…_

_-shh...- puse un dedo en sus labios- calladito te ves mas bonito- al instante dejo de discutir, que lindo es- ¿entonces que¿te atreves?-_

_- ¡¡por supuesto!!... ¡¡¡BYAKUGAAAN!!!-_

_La cara de Neji comenzó a ponerse roja, morada y verde… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? al instante grito…_

_-¡¡¡mis ojos¡¡estoy ciego!!- todos los presentes se pusieron de pie a auxiliarlo mientras yo le hacia una señal a las chicas de que se retiraran_

_- ¿pero que pasó?- dijo Kiba, el cual estaba regresando en ese momento_

_- Neji no puede ver- dijo Naruto depuse de pasarle la mano por los ojos a Neji_

_- ah…- tras esto, se desplomo en el suelo… creo que ya no aguanto mas… por suerte Shino lo ayudo a pararse…- perdón, pero estoy muerto…-_

_- tenemos que llevarlo con la vieja Tsunade- sugerí… todos los presentes aceptaron._

_Por desgracia, olvidaba que Rock Lee y Shikamaru estaban dormidos, y Kiba medio tambaleándose… asi que decidí que decidí que los otros mejor llevaran de regreso a cada uno a sus respectivas casas, en lo que Naruto y yo llevábamos a Neji con Tsunade._

_Una hora después del incidente… Tsunade nos llamó…un tanto…enojada…._

_- ¡¡ESTUPIDOS CHIQUILLOS PORNOS!!-_

_- ¿tsunade-obachan?-_

_- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VIO ESTE CHAMACO PARA QUE SE QUEDARA CIEGO TEMPORALMENTE?!- Tsunade estaba histérica, creo que en partes fue por haberla despertado- ¡TIENE ALTO EL NIVEL DE ALCOHOL!-_

_- fuimos a una despedida de soltero y…- no termine de hablar porque Tsunade casi me fulmina con la mirada…_

_-argh, va a estar bien…pero no va a poder ver hasta dentro de tres días-_

_- esta bien...- dijimos Naruto y yo al unísono_

_-les recomiendo que le consigan un perro guía mientras… pídanselo a su sensei, de seguro se los renta- suspiro- ahora llévenselo y lárguense de aquí… necesito dormir…-_

_Salimos del lugar con Neji… en el camino a su casa, vimos a Kiba… entonces se me ocurrió otra idea…_

_Con mis dotes ninjas tome a Akamaru sin que Kiba se diera cuenta, aunque siendo sinceros, pude haberme parado frente a él y no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia… _

_- ten neji- akamaru protesto un poco, pero después de un pedazo de carne proporcionado por Naruto se tranquilizó_

_- ¬¬ ¿de donde sacaste esa carne usuratonkachi?-_

_- nn tenia hambre y antes de salir, asalte tu refrigerador-_

_-¬¬ mmm… tendré que poner un candado al refrigerador-_

_- ¿oigan¿Seguro que puedo quedarme con este perro?- dijo Neji alzando sus manos en señal de estarnos buscando_

_-si, no te preocupes… claro, mientras Kiba no se entere-_

_- ¿lo robaste?- dijo Neji exaltado_

_- pues… yo diría que lo tome prestado por tiempo indefinido-_

Las imágenes comienzan a ponerse negras, creo que ya no puedo seguir, pero estoy tan cerca… hago otro esfuerzo, pero comienzo a sentir que me desvanezco…

- ¿Uchiha?-

- Neji, necesito descansar…-

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con mi "alumna"

- ¿Hinata?-

-¿estás bien?-

- necesito descansar, no me siento bien…- me esforcé demasiado en recordar todo este asunto…

- si, si, pasa…- entre a la casa… y …

- ¡Sasuke!... ¡Sasuke!- estoy en el piso… mi cabeza duele… creo que voy a…des…ma…yar…me…

* * *

_Uf, ahora ven porque me tarde en subir este capitulo, no me concentre en ningún otro fanfic por hacer este…_

_Sin mentir este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he hecho ¿verdad? Jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, no saben que feliz me hace que al ver mi estatus, pueda ver cuantas personas ha leído mi fanfic y cuantas me han dejado un muy hermoso review._

_Hem… si, lo se, fue un limme, pero es que tengo que preparar mentalmente para hacer un lemmon… mi inquietud es saber si les gusto el limme o de verdad me olvido de todo esto._

_sasuke: ¬¬ fue horrible_

_T-T perdóname Sasuke.._

_Sasuke: O.o ¿eh?_

_La verdad yo trato de hacerte quedar bien, hasta por eso me puse ese nombre… girl-uchiha…_

_Sasuke: úù perdón.._

_Jaja¡caiste!, la verdad si disfruto haciendote sufrir, jejeje. ¡ah! Pero lo del nombre… en partes dije la verdad._


	6. sorpresa 6: la compra

_¡hola a todas!... perdonen por tardarme tanto en actualizar… me he ido de vacaciones y no pude escribir nada… ¡pero ya estoy aquí¡lista para actualizar! (sasuke: por desgracia)_

_Mi querido público, me estoy entrenando para hacer el lemmon, estoy leyendo un montón de fanfiction de ese tipo… y creo que si sigo asi, podré hacer un lemmon mas o menos aceptable… Dios, antes me parecía mucho a Naru-chan… ¡pero ahora parezco Sasuke! (Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿Qué insinúas?) nada, cofcofcofpervertidocofcofcof._

_Bueno sin más que decirles, comienzo con el fanfiction… jeje_

_**Disclamers:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, son de kishimoto-sensei, yo solo estoy tomando prestados los nombres de sus personajes para hacer este fanfiction. Créanme, si me perteneciera... ¡hubiera creado todo un tomo lleno de Lemmon SasuNaru!...jeje, pero como no es así… el sueño del tomo quedará olvidado… (Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿de verdad comprarían un tomo que se tratara de eso?)nnU, jeje… cofyocof-si-lo-compraría-cofcofcof ( Naruto: te vas a ahogar… ¿no quieres un poco de agua dattebayo?) n////n no Naru-chan, gracias por haberte preocupado… (Sasuke: ¬¬)_

**Nota: **

* * *

**SORPRESA 6. LA COMPRA**

---------en un pueblo cercano a la aldea----------

- ¡por fin he llegado!- Naruto estiraba sus brazos en señal de triunfo - ¡ahora podré conseguirla!-

Naruto caminaba por las calles del pueblo, al llegar al parque central saco el papel que le había entregado Sakura…

- según Sakura, por aquí debería de estar dattebayo…-

- ¡hola!- una voz tras su espalda le llamo.

Naruto volteo para encontrarse con una chica, ella tenia el cabello muy largo y de color negro, hermosos ojos color verde y estaba vestida con ropas chinas, muy parecidas a las de Sakura.

- tu debes ser Naruto-kun- dijo la chica extendiendo su mano- mucho gusto yo soy Royuki Haruno-

- si, yo soy Naruto Usumaki- le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Mi prima Sakura me dijo que vendrías-

- si, vengo por las Anagatitas…- la chica le miro extrañada, y pronto comenzó a reírse muy fuertemente- ¿Qué pasa?-

- jaja, es que no se llaman asi…-

- ¿no?...- Naruto miro bien el papel y pronto cayo en cuenta- nnU es cierto…-

- jeje… necesitas pronunciarlas bien… si dices eso, nadie te entenderá-

- ¿pero aquí las puedo encontrar?-

- bueno, aquí es el único lugar donde las traen, pero en esta época del año, es raro el que las trae a vender…- dio un largo suspiro y continuo- sin mencionar que se acaban bien rápido-

-¡entonces vamos a buscarlas¡las necesito dattebayo!-

- ¿tanto asi?-

- ¡si¡tengo que conseguirlas antes de que se acaben!-

- definitivamente la chica con la que estas debería sentirse muy feliz-

- nnU… bueno… si… jeje- una gran gota de sudor corría por el cuello del portador del Kyubi

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- ¿eh?... tengo 18 dattebayo-

-con que 18…-

- ¿Por qué Haruno-chan?-

-jeje, dime solo Royuki… te pregunte, porque dependiendo de los años que tengas son las que necesitaras comprar…-

- ¿Cuántas necesito?-

- necesitas 19 o 21-

- ¿Tanto?- Naruto comenzó a recordar, que no tenia tanto dinero como para costearse ese lujo…- ¿cuestan muy caras?-

- jeje, no. A decir verdad son muy baratas…-

- ¡entonces vayamos por ellas!-

- espera Naruto…- Royuki tomo del brazo al ninja- los puestos se ponen hasta las 4 de la tarde… aun es muy temprano…-

- ¡pero si no lo consigo Sasuke y yo no vamos a…- Naruto callo de inmediato al ver como se había echado de cabeza…-etto… jeje…- hubo un incomodo silencio… Sakura anteriormente le había comentado que no se escapara la lengua… pero ahora sin querer lo había hecho…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- la chica grito emocionada- ¡¡Yaoi¡por fin veré Yaoi!-

- etto… Royuki…-

- ¡vamos de una vez!... ¡hay que encontrarlas!- la chica salio corriendo tomando del brazo a Naruto rumbo al mercado del pueblo…

----------de regreso en Konoha-------------

En una casa oriental se encontraba acostado en el piso un joven de cabellos negros… sobre su frente se encontraba una toalla que era periódicamente cambiada por una chica de cabellos largos color azul.

La chica, dispuesta a quitar la toalla para volver a humedecerla, acerco su mano, pero en un movimiento rápido su mano fue apartada…

- no es necesario Hinata…- Sasuke comenzó a incorporarse- ya estoy bien…- paso una mano por su frente para quitar la toalla y entregársela a Hinata

- ¿estas bien Sasuke-kun?- dijo hinata dejando la toalla a su costado

- si- dijo el joven Uchiha mientras secaba su frente- ¿Dónde esta mi banda?-

- aquí esta- Hinata se la entrego. Al hacerlo Sasuke pudo notar algo que en la mañana no se había percatado… su banda tenia una ligera abolladura en una de las esquinas…

- ¿Qué le pasó?-

- desde la mañana está así… ¿no te habías dado cuenta?-

- que extraño…-

- ¿Ya despertaste Uchiha?- dijo una voz tras sus espaldas

-Si Neji- Sasuke se paro para quedar frente al castaño- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?-

-cerca de una hora- Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y se encamino hacia la salida

- será mejor que me vaya, aun tengo que averiguar ciertas cosas-

- ¿Qué es eso que le prometiste a Naruto?- Sasuke se giro rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras…

- ¿Qué sabes de eso Neji?- Sasuke tomo de la yukata del joven- ¡dímelo Neji!- Neji, como gran ninja que es, se soltó del agarre y prosiguió…

- lo mencionabas mientras dormías…-

- ¿Qué?- Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás… y posteriormente miro a Hinata para corroborar si lo que decía el ninja era cierto. Para su desgracia Hinata asintió bajando la cabeza mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

- decías "Naruto te lo prometo"- dijo Neji mientras se sentaba…

- ¿eh?- Sasuke comenzaba a sonrojarse… ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?

- ¿has olvidado que le prometiste a Naruto?- Sasuke de mala gana asintió…

- mmm…. Pues¿no era esa pelea por la que estaban discutiendo?-

- ¿Qué¿de que rayos hablas?- Neji solo suspiro…

- ayer, mientras estábamos comprando los arreglos para la fiesta tu y Naruto no dejaban de discutir sobre una pelea... que según tu habías hecho trampa y no se que…-

- ¿una pelea?- ciertamente, era conocido por todos que ambos chicos peleaban cada cinco minutos…

- si, al final terminaste gritando que le prometías llevarlo al Ichikaru para comer ramen si se callaba de una vez…- aunque podía ser cierto, pudo haberle prometido una comida… no lo creía posible…

- ¿yo dije eso?-

- si…-

- la verdad dudo que sea eso, pero da igual… me tengo que ir…- Sasuke salio de la casa de los Hyuga y comenzó su búsqueda nuevamente….

-----Regresamos con Naru-chan-----------

- oye no tienes que correr tan rápido- decía un Naruto que corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas (N/a: recuerden que anda cansado por el viaje de Konoha a este pueblo)

- ¡yaoi¡yaoi!- gritaba entusiasmada la joven

- nnU etto… -

- ¿va a venir al pueblo?, asi le aviso a todas mis amigas que vengan a ver el espectáculo-

- ¬¬ "que pervertida" no va a venir-

- ToT ¡que lastima!- Royuki se imagina a Naruto vestido de perrito suplicando mientras una figura oscura le tomaba y…

- etto… Royuki…- interrumpió los pensamientos pervertidos de la chica

- ¿dime? "rayos y en la mejor parte"-

- ¿no es ese el mercado?- dijo el portador del kyubi mirando un montón de puestos que hace unos segundos habían pasado…

- ¡ah¡es cierto!- Royuki paro en seco y camino tranquilamente de regreso a los puestos…

- "lo que hago por ti Sasuke-teme"- pensó Naruto en lo que seguía a su anfitriona…

--------------y ahora con Sasuke-teme (sasuke: ¬¬) --------------

El menor de los hermanos Uchiha caminaba por las calles buscando a una persona, la cual podría poner fin a lo que había sucedido… todos los demás le eran inútiles… tenia que hablar con el principal de sus problemas, con Naruto Usumaki.

- ¡Sasuke!- una voz femenina le llamó. Sasuke volteo la vista para encontrarse con una joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

- Ino- dijo quedamente el joven Uchiha

- ¡Dios¿Qué te ocurre¡Luces terrible!- en efecto, durante su búsqueda, él sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más… un intenso dolor de cabeza lo aturdía, le quitaba las fuerzas- ¿Sasuke?-

Ino en los últimos años, al igual que Sakura, había dejado de ser una de sus admiradoras, sin embargo Sasuke no era de los que les gustara relacionarse, por lo mismo la trataba un poco frío.

- Me siento mal-

- ¿la resaca por la fiesta de anoche?- Sasuke de repente recordó que Hinata e Itachi le habian comentado algo sobre que había estado platicando con Ino muy animadamente

- Ino…-

- dime Sasuke-

- ¿ayer estuvimos platicando?-

- etto… si¿no lo recuerdas?- Sasuke comenzaba a odiarse a cada minuto por no recordar nada de lo ocurrido…

- no, no lo recuerdo…- hizo un pequeña pausa- por una extraña razón, perdí la memoria…- no pudo terminar porque Ino ya tenia una de sus manos en la frente de Sasuke…- Ino…-

- Dios… ¿Cómo rayos pasó?-

- no lo se, si lo supiera no estaría en esta situación- suspiro- Ino… ¿de que hablamos tu y yo ayer?- dijo con resignación, de haberse visto en esta situación años atrás Ino no le hubiera dado la información gratis, pero ahora confiaba de que no le pediría nada a cambio… ¿o no?

- estábamos platicando de las flores que le llevarías a Naruto- ¡vaya!, al fin alguien podría dar por terminado su peregrinaje en busca de la verdad acerca de su promesa.

- Ino- dijo sujetándola de los hombros, lo que provoco un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica- ¿sabes que le prometí a mi dobe?- Ino le miro algo desconcertada…

- la verdad no, no me contaste los detalles…-

- ¡pero sabes algo!- dijo apretando mas fuertemente los hombros de la chica

- Sasuke me haces daño- Sasuke reacciono… toda esta situación lo estaba poniendo tenso y nervioso…

- perdón...- se alejo un poco- es que necesito saber que le prometí a ese dobe-

- Sasuke…- cerro lo ojos e increíblemente comenzó a negar- ay Sasuke… incluso si olvidaste esa promesa no puedes estar tranquilo hasta que la recuerdes- después comenzó a reír por lo bajo, cosa que sorprendió y hasta enojo un poco a Sasuke… pues lo hacia parecer como un tonto enamorado… aunque… claro, lo era.

- Ino… deja ya de reírte…- le advirtió el chico, aunque ella ya se había dado cuenta del bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar.

- je, está bien… ¿sirve que te diga todo lo que platicamos ayer?-

- ¬¬ si, ahora empieza a contar-

- bueno…-

--------------flash back---------------

- buenos días Ino- dijo un pelinegro

- ¡ah¡Buenos días Sasuke!... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo la chica dejando la escoba con la que hace poco barria la tienda…

- vengo por un arreglo…-

- ¿eh?... ¿desde cuando te pones asi de sensible?-

- ¬¬ calla… si estoy asi es por Naruto…- activo el sharingan- y no por los demas…-

- nnU etto… Sasuke….- la chica comenzaba a sudar frio, era cierto que ahora Sasuke ya no era un traidor, sin embargo… al regresar tenia un temperamento sumamente explosivo…- ¿Qué me decías del arreglo?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

Sasuke desactivo su sharingan y con un tono muy tranquilo habló- necesito rosas blancas con espinas muy afiladas…-

- O.o ¿eh?- la cara de Ino no tenia precio, estaba tan sorprendida de la petición tan rara de su amigo…

- que necesito rosas…-

-si, si ya entendí…. ¬¬ tampoco soy Sakura para no entender…- el semblante de Sasuke de frió pronto cambio a uno mas amigable al escuchar eso… aun le causaba gracia ver que ese tipo de cosas sucedieran.

- je, si… pero en verdad las necesito ahora-

- mmm… normalmente se las quitamos en cuanto llegan… pero…- Ino comenzó a caminar rumbo a una puerta, después hizo una señal para que Sasuke le siguiera.

Al abrir la puerta su asombro no tenia comparación… era un invernadero en el cual muchas flores crecían, todas hermosas, todas exóticas, todas únicas, parecía un lugar perfecto para proponer matrimonio a alguien o en hacerlo tuy…

- ¬¬ Sasuke… ¿En que rayos piensas?- Sasuke pronto se vio descubierto…- te e estado hablando y nada que me contestabas- Sasuke no dijo nada más solo se limito a preguntar por su pedido

- ¿y las rosas?- Ino solo suspiro a manera de resignación… con ninguna persona excepto Naruto se abriría (N/a: y no solo en una forma T-T perdón… me estoy volviendo una loca del narusasu)

- mmm… acá están- en efecto, al acercarse el joven Uchiha pudo comprobar que se trataban de rosas, cuyas espinas eran largas y afiladas.

- perfectas…- dijo

- Sasuke...- Ino tomo unas pinzas y unas tijeras para empezar a cortar las rosas- ¿para quieres que tengan espinas?- Sasuke no dijo nada –mmm… ¡vamos! Cuéntame, juro no decírselo a nadie- silencio de nuevo por parte del Uchiha

Una vez que termino la joven de cortar las rosas salieron del invernadero y se dirigieron a la caja para pagarlas.

- ok… son $ 1500 - (N/a: ni idea de cuanto valen las rosas en Japón.) Sasuke saco el dinero

- aquí tienes- Ino solo suspiro

- el arreglo es gratis… ¿de que color quieres la cinta?-

- Naranja- dijo rápidamente

- je, naranja. Esta bien- Ino sacó un largo rollo de cinta naranja y corto un pedazo para comenzar su labor de arreglarlo.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo… cada vez era más incomodo. De pronto y para gran sorpresa de ella Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

- tengo que hacerle una promesa muy importante al dobe- Ino solo atino a decir un "ah"- necesito que las rosas lo piquen para que la promesa tenga mas fuerza-

- ¿una promesa con picaduras?- Ino comenzó a reír- jaja, dios que extraña manera de decir "te quiero"- termino el arreglo y se lo entrego- ten, aquí esta-

- gracias…- camino con el arreglo hacia la puerta, mientras Ino lo acompañaba. Y ya estando afuera

- que bueno que no tienen veneno o Naruto no viviría para contarlo…- río

- mmm… no es mala idea…-

- O.O ¿perdón?- a continuación Ino presencio algo que después que se marchó Sasuke de Konoha, pensó que seria imposible. Sasuke comenzó a reírse de manera natural

- jaja, solo bromeaba- Ino por su parte estaba sumamente sorprendida… -vamos, no te lo tomes tan enserio, nunca le haría daño a ese usuratonkachi-

-jeje,si… después de todo el fue quien te trajo de vuelta-

- bueno… nos vemos Ino- Sasuke hizo un ademán y se retiro del lugar…

-----------fin del flash back---------

- y eso fue lo que pasó-

Sasuke solo suspiro y se rascó detrás de la cabeza, toda esta búsqueda no lo llevaba a nada… nadie sabia de la famosa promesa… bueno, era obvio, él no se lo iba a contar a cada persona que se le acercase…

- gracias Ino…- dijo resignado- ¿no sabes donde está Naruto?- al diablo… tendría que pedirle disculpas a Naruto por haber olvidado su promesa… tendria que entenderlo, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de haber perdido la memoria ¿o si?

- en la mañana vi a Naruto salir de la aldea junto con Mayu, la novia del Kazekage-

- ¿¡QUEEEEÉ!?- grito con fuerza Sasuke, tanto que hasta la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo…

- etto…si, dijo que tenia que buscar algo muy importante- esto estaba pasando de mal a peor… lo más seguro es que Naruto saliera por algo respecto a la promesa…

¿Y ahora que haría?

-Dios… ¡¡esto no puede estar pasándome a mí!!-

-------con Naruto--------

Al llegar al mercado, los puestos comenzaban a ponerse para poder vender sus productos. Royuki decidio subirse a un poste de luz para poder visualizar mejor los puestos y asi encontrar el que estaban buscando.

- ¿son esas?- preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad, mientras señalaba un puesto.

- no, esas no son…- dijo Royuki mientras trataba de visualizar su objetivo

- pero se parecen mucho a las que me indico Sakura dattebayo- Naruto Sacó el papelito y lo se lo enseño desde abajo a Royuki- ¿ves?-

-pero no son esas, esas no sirven- dijo Royuki mientras trataba de localizar el puesto

- ¿y que tal esas?-

- no, esas tampoco son…-

- ¿y esas?-

- ¡argh!... ¿eh¡¡si¡¡Son esas!!-

- entonces vamos- Naruto corrió hacia el puesto mientras era seguido de cerca por la jovencita. En cuanto llegaron royuki las miró con detenimiento y dio su veredicto…

- ¡en efecto, estas son! con estas semillas créeme que harás muy feliz a tu compañero-

- por fin las encontre-

- jeje, ahora…- Royuki saco una bolsa y deposito el dinero exacto para su compra…- ten, te las regalo Naruto-

- Pe…pero…-

- no importa… ¡con tal de que haya mucha acción entre ustedes!-

-etto… n////un-

- jeje-

- Gracias Royuki… creo- suspiro y las agarró mientras hacia una fina reverencia en señal de gracias- con esto Sasuke no podrá quejarse de que yo no cumpla mi parte en la promesa-

* * *

_Muy bien, por fin pude incluir a Ino…j eje… ¿les gusto este capitulo¡Espero que si!_

_Recuerden que ustedes son mi vida, jeje. Ahora si que salio Naruto (Naruto: si, ahora si soy famoso dattebayo) n///n tu siempre lo serás mi pequeño…, jeje, la verdad creo que todas somos un poco como Royuki (sasuke: por desgracia)… y ahora a contestar reviews (sasuke: ¬¬ a contestarle a los comentarios de niñas igual o hasta mas locas que tu)_

_**Nota:**__ en el capitulo anterior había puesto contestación a los reviews… pero no se porque la computadora no me lo guardo y no salio publicada. Mil disculpas T-T_

_**Kurumi uchiha: **__jeje, perdón por cortarlo en la parte mas interesante, pero es necesario… sino… no habria fic y por lo tanto no habría emoción, ni recuerdos cofintimoscof (Sasuke: ¬¬). Jeje. Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes Neji esta bien_

_**Drácula N666:**__ si, ese día y este le han sido eternos a Sasuke… ni modo (Sasuke: es más eterno porque te tengo que soportar) ¬¬#... pero ¿de verdad nunca te ha pasado algo asi?, a mi a veces me pasan miles de cosas en un día, de ahí la idea de mi fanfic. Tranquila, pronto diré que rayos le pasó a Sasuke._

_**6Naru-chan9:**__ gracias por el review (naruto: gracias dattebayo). Asi que a ti también te gusta ver sufrir a Sasuke, jeje ¿a quien no? Aunque si me dices que te tirarías antes de ver caer a Sasu… jeje tal vez cuando ponga como rayos pierde la memoria, me mates…jeje._

_**Blu3Fay:**__ ¡¡amiga muchas gracias!! Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón el lindo review. Jeje, si, que lastima que Kankuro interrumpiera (Sasuke: ¬¬ luego me vengaré). ¿si se traumo kankuro?... pues…nnU probablemente. Jaja, que bueno que me felicites por cof cof invadir la privacidad de Sasuke cof cof , por revelar parte de lo que paso XD (Naruto¿de verdad no necesitas agua dattebayo?) no mi solcito n//n. (dios si me ve Gaa-chan se va a poner celoso un día entero). Tu historia esta preciosa, me muero de ganas por la continuación¡ya quiero ver a todos los de la aldea!, y a otros que no lo son jeje (quiero ver a Gaa-chan). Bueno, ya me estoy picando… jeje. Gracias y cuídate mucho madrina. P.d.: Neji se recuperará… te lo aseguro… ¡nunca lo dejaría asi!_

_**Andrómeda no sainto:**__ jeje, tienes razón… Naruto se va a enojar (Sasuke: dios, necesito recordar). Pero ni modo, es culpa del uchiha (sasuke: ¬¬). No te dire porque es su culpa pero créeme que será algo… jeje ¿raro?. Jeje gracias por el review. Nos vemos._

_**Hina-chan hyuuga girl:**__ muchas gracias por leer, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, espero que tus fic también tengan éxito. Claro, que tonta, con un gran escritora como tu ¿Cómo no tener éxito? Jeje. Cuídate mucho amiga y nos vemos en las otras actualizaciones. ¡¡Besos y abrazos!! (sasuke: tranquila, yo cuidare de mi querido dobe) ¬¬ Porque si le haces algo te matamos. (sasuke: gula) jeje. Adios y cuidate (naruto: adios dattebayo)_

_**Lady sesshoumaru:**__ etto… jeje…si, me paso de lanza con Sasu (sasuke¡vaya! Hasta que lo admites) ¬¬… sin embargo se merece esto y más… jeje, mentira. Que lastima que tengas obligaciones tan gruesas. Pero bueno, es parte de crecer ¿no?. Jeje, gracias por el review. Nos vemos pronto._

_**Agatablack:**__ ¡¡exacto!!, que bueno que lo entiendas. Necesitamos saber mas de la privacidad de Sasuke (Naruto¿eh¿de que hablas dattebayo?) nnU de nada Naru-chan. Jeje, pero que curioso que me dijeras eso, y que yo ya estuviera escribiendo mas o menos lo mismo jeje. Pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles par Sasu (sasuke: ¬¬). ¡Gracias por el review¡nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho!!_

_Nos vemos pronto queridas lectoras, bueno, al menos eso espero…porque el jueves es decir pasado mañana._


	7. sorpresa 7: ¿suegro?  ¿cuñado?

_Hola mi querido público, lo se… tarde horrores en actualizar pero es que no tengo tiempo… ¡¡buaaaa!!… soy Tabasqueña (Tabasco, México) y si han visto noticias sabran que por acá las cosas no están fáciles. Ahora, pro donde yo vivo el agua ya bajo y las actividades se reanudaron hace una semana, pero... ¡¡tengo clases incluso los sábados!!... según que para reponer la falta de clases…_

_De todas maneras lo siento mucho… espero que me perdonen y que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

_

**SORPRESA 7. ¿SUEGRO¿CUÑADO?**

La vida quiere que sufra¿Cómo es posible que todo esto me ocurra a mí?... ¿Cómo pude hacer tantas cosas el día de ayer?

Camino rumbo a la casa de Naruto teniendo la esperanza de que ya haya regresado… aunque lo dudo en realidad, ese dobe nunca llega temprano de ninguna misión, siempre "se toma su tiempo". Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que apenas alcancé a ver una figura masculina rubia que pasó corriendo a lado mío...

- ¿eh?..- tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar...- ¡¡¡Naruto!!!- sin duda era el, no había otro muchacho rubio en toda Konoha- ¡¡Naruto!!- comencé a correr tras él, pero el joven era muy rápido, se deslizaba con gran rapidez entre las calles de la aldea ¿¡desde cuando Naruto corre así? ...- ¡¡joder¡¡espérame Naruto!!- Pero este no se detenía por nada, parecía alma que se lo llevaba el diablo... y fue cuando me percate de que huía, un grupo de chicas lo perseguía con flores, chocolates, cachorros y... ¿¿¡¡¡con actas de matrimonio!!!??

A pesar de todo tengo que decir que realmente Naruto ha mejorado, no he podido alcanzarle, a pesar de que estoy corriendo a todo lo que dan mis piernas…

-¡¡por favor espera Naruto!!- unos ojos azules me miraron por unos segundos… pero estos me ignoraron- ¡¡Naruto!!!- fue suficiente¡¡me he hartado!!- ¡¡¡SHARINGAN!!!- con gran destreza pude seguir a Naruto, mientras este perdía a las locas kunoichis.

- ¡¡Te atrape!!- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de tomarlo de la cintura para caer sobre él, y así al fin cortar su intensa huida. Aun sin levantarme lo abracé por la espalda y comencé con mi vergonzosa disculpa... supongo que el Dobe sabrá perdonar ¿no?...

- ¡¡perdóname¡¡yo te amo¡¡pero no se que pasó y olvide la promesa que te hice ayer¡¡¡lo siento¡¡te juro que te recompensaré!!-

- ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!-¿eh?... ¿desde cuando Naruto habla asi?- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke Uchiha?- el sujeto que estaba abrazando al fin me miro de frente y fue cuando me di cuenta…

- ¡¡¡Tu no eres Naruto!!!-

-------en las afueras del pueblo vecino----

- gracias Royuki-

- No hay de que, cuando quieras regresas- sonrió

- jeje, lo dudo- dijo el joven ninja en un susurro imperceptible para el oído humano

- ¿eh¿dijiste algo?-

- no, nada... solo que ya tengo que irme-

- ¡¡que lastima!!-

- ¿si verdad?- dijo sarcásticamente

- ¿recuerdas como debes comerlas?- Naruto giro sus ojos, esta era la decima segunda vez que se lo repetia...

-si, no te preocupes no perderé la cuenta- dijo cansado

- ¿seguro?-

- Seguro-

- bueno, pues suerte Naru-chan-

- Gracias Royuki- y se fue desapareciendo en una nube de hojas y polvo

- mmm... tal y como me dijo Sakura...-

-------------regresando a Konoha----------------

- ¡¡Tu no eres Naruto!!-

- ¡claro que no!-

- ¡¡eres el 4to Hokage!!-

- je, si...- suspiro- ahora... ¡¡¿¿puedes quitarte de encima¡¡me estoy sofocando!!- asi lo hice, que horror¿Cómo puede ser posible? Él... él...

- Tú... tú...- lo se, que corto de palabras soy ¿no?

-Dios Sasuke Uchiha... me derribaste horrible...- me miro mientras sacudía su ropa- ¿Sasuke?-

- ¡¡si señor!!- que vergüenza...

- y dale con lo de Señor... llámame simplemente Minato ¿quieres?-

- etto...-

- fu- suspiro- eres el novio de Naruto ¿no?-

- si...- dije quedamente... ¿eh?... - ¿¡como sabe lo que tengo con Naruto!?

- ¿eh?... es obvio que lo sepa, soy su padre después de todo-

-es cierto...-

- pues deja de tratarme con tanta formalidad...-

- es que...- me quede inmóvil un momento- ¡¡¡¿¿es usted su padre??!!-

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ayer nos presentaron ¿no te acuerdas?-

- yo...-

- dios... que fácil se te olvidan las cosas- suspiro nuevamente- ¿Cómo pudiste confundirme con...-

- momento- intervine- la verdad es que...- tome una gran bocanada de aire- por una extraña razón he perdido todos los recuerdos del día de ayer lo que significa que he olvidado una importante promesa que le hice a su hijo, entonces le pregunte a todos nuestros amigos si sabían que le había prometido exactamente, pero ninguno de ellos sabe, y lo que es peor pasaron tantas cosas ayer en las que estuve involucrado pero de las que no tengo ni idea y ahora estoy envuelto en un gigantesco problema porque no recuerdo nada- volví a respirar- ¿me entiende?-

- me perdí en la parte de que preguntaste a tus amigos... pero creo que mas o menos te entendi...- bajo un poco su cabeza y me sonrió, ahora veo que él sonrie d ela misma manera en la que lo hace Naruto...

- ¿entonces?-

- lo que quieres saber es si yo se algo de esa dichosa promesa-

- si, exactamente-

- ni idea, ayer no vi a Naruto después de que te presentó a mí...- suspiró- ya ves... con la llegada de Itachi y con esa famosa fiesta al Kazekage se olvido por completo de mi...- volvió a suspirar- y luego con que Kakashi y Jiraiya querian que los acomapañara...-

- bueno...perdone, pero no recuerdo dicha presentación...-

- tranquilo… mmm… lamento no poder ayudarte, ya vez con eso de que ando cumpliendo sentencia y...-

- ¿¡sentencia?!-

- ¿ya se te ol...?, perdón...- pensó un poco y comenzó a hablar- por haber ayudado al akatsuki me condenaron a servicio social, en realidad me hubieran dado más, pero por haber sido el 4to Hokage me bajaron la sentencia-

- ¿eh?... ¿servicio social?-

- si, fue raro… la verdad nunca creí que Tsuane se fuera a portar bien conmigo después de todo lo que pasó...- sonrió algo apenado- bueno, je… será mejor que busques a Naruto y arregles esta terrible confusión...-

- si, gracias- me retiré del lugar pensando en la mejor forma de encontrar a Naruto...

Corrí a toda velocidad hasta la oficina de Tsunade, después de todo... ella debe de saber a donde rayos esta Naruto…

Ya acercándome al edificio una pintura rara y mal dibujada me atacó… no podía ser otro, solo una persona haría lago de tan mal gusto…

- Sai...- dije con fastidio...

-¿Qué te pasa?, luces como si te hubiera arrollado un grupo de Kunoichis corriendo por una barata- me dice mientras se acerca a mi con esa estúpida sonrisa que lo caracteriza, yo mientras tomo distancia, este sujeto me desagrada - ¿Qué pasa cuñado¿Por qué te enojas?- momento… ¿¡dijo cuñado!?... ¿desde cuan… oh, ya recuerdo, Itachi me lo dijo está mañana…aunque sigo sin creérmelo...

- Sai...- repetí con desagrado

- oh vamos, cuñado...- no se porque no termina de caerme en gracia la relación de "este" y de Itachi- anda, juro que no le haré daño a tu hermano, pero vamos, no puedes negarme que tienes un cu...-

- ¡¡¡SHARINGAN!!!- ¡estoy harto!, no soporto ni cinco minutos estando con él..

- ¡¡Tranquilo¡¡me callo, me callo, lo juro!!- desactivo mi sharingan... – ya... ¡vaya!... ayer eras mas amable, sobre todo con lo del asunto ese de la promesa- momento... ¿¡SAI SABE QUE RAYOS LE PROMETI A NARUTO!?, tomo rápidamente a Sai de la camisa y lo atraigo a mi con rudeza

- ¿Qué sabes de la promesa?-

- ¿eh?- maldito¡¡se hace el inocente ahora!!

- ¡¡no te hagas como que la virgen te hablo!!- lo agarro con mas fuerza- ¡¡que sabes de la promesa que le hice a Naruto!!- comienzo a zangolotearlo... más y más fuerte

- eeespeeeraaa Saaaasuuuukeeee...- me doy cuenta pronto de que Sai comienza ponerse rojo... verde... morado... ¡¡dios!!, creo que lo zangoloteé muy fuerte...- . gracias...-

- dime- lo se, lo se... debería de pedirle disculpas, pero... ¡¡me muerdo la lengua antes de hacerlo!!- o te agarraré más fuerte-

- ok... ok... ¬¬ tranquilizate...-suspira- solo te perdono porque tu hermano anda de...-

- ¡¡DÍMELO!!-

- esta bien, esta bien, no me amenaces… pues… ayer tu…-

----------Flash Back (contado por mí) ---------

Por la aldea de Konoha se veían caminar dos jóvenes morenos... el primero de largo cabello y con ropas oscuras, mientras que el segundo llevaba un haori y una espada a su costado…

-Sasuke… no tienes que acompañarme hasta la casa de él-

- no te preocupes… si no lo hago este es capaz de atacarte en cuanto te vea-

- ¿y crees que soy tan débil como para dejarme atacar?-

- no me refiero a eso… es simplemente que quiero un excusa para romperle la cara-

-¬¬ osea que yo soy tu excusa-

- pues si, asi es...-

- Sasuke…- dijo Itachi mientras activaba su mangekyo

- ¿Qué cosa Itachi?- aunque Sasuke no se quedaría atrás...

- ¡oigan¡no se maten frente a mi casa!- dijo una voz tras sus espaldas, Sasuke pronto reconoció la voz, esa voz tan desagradable para él...

- Sai ¬¬- dijo mientras se volteaba y comprobaba que su suposición era correcta

- pero miren nada mas Uchiha mayor y Uchiha menor- dijo el moreno refiriéndose a ambos chicos- ya recibí mis órdenes así que no es necesario que nos acompañes Sasuke...-

- ¬¬ ¿Por qué entre todos lo shinobis tuviste que ser tu el asignado?-

- ja, porque soy mas capaz que "cualquiera"- esto ultimo refiriéndose a Sasuke

- ¿Tu eres el encargado de vigilarme?- dijo Itachi tratando de interferir, detestaba ser olvidado- la verdad te ves demasiado débil-

- ja, soy tan fuerte que el próximo Hokage me prefiere entre todos- de nuevo una pedrada hacia Sasuke

- ¡muérdete la lengua¡Naruto no te prefiere!-

- eso dices tú...-

- ¡lo digo porque es cierto¡Naruto nunca ha tenido nada que ver contigo!-

- ¿y como saberlo?, te ausentaste por mucho tiempo… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pasó algo y tú no sabes- 1...2...3... ¡¡Ignición!!, Sasuke se le arrojo encima a Sai mientras este trataba de liberarse… tras una serie de movimientos logro escapar, ambos shinobis se prepararon sacando sus kunais hasta que...

- ¡¡¡Sasukeeee!!!- un joven ninja de cabello rubio se acercaba lo más rápido posible

- ¿Naruto?- dijeron Sasuke y Sai al unísono

Itachi solo guardaba su espacio... este tipos de peleas solo le producían enojo y sobre todo un gran fastidio...

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo Naruto después de llegar a lado del mas joven de los hermanos Uchiha.

- pues yo...-

- ¿ya esta todo listo para la fiesta de Gaara?-

- etto… si ya esta todo listo, solo falta que Neji me confirme lo de las bailarinas-

- que bueno dattebayo...- después se volteo en dirección de Sai- ¿Sai vas a venir a la fiesta de Gaara?-

- si tu me lo pides por supuesto- esto ultimo lo dijo tomándolo de las manos... aunque el gusto no le duró mucho, pues Sasuke casi lo fulmina con la mirada, literalmente.

- nnU etto… Sasuke...-

- no va a poder ir- dijo Itachi de repente-

-¿eh?- dijo Sai mientras se acercaba al mayor de los uchiha- ¿Por qué no?-

- tu deber es seguirme, asi que yo no voy a la fiesta esa… por lo tanto tu no podrás ir-

- ¡te obligo¡te secuestro!, pero voy a donde Naruto me diga-

- ja, si claro... ¿crees que podrás conmigo?-

-argh- aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabia que no podría ponerse a la par con Itachi Uchiha, sin importar que este aun se encontrara herido, su poder era mayor que el suyo...- maldito Uchiha-

Por otro lado Sasuke veia curioso la escena, juraría que su hermano intervino para que él saliera victorioso¿acaso estaría soñando?

- no, no estas soñando, es un favor que te debo...- sonrió cómplice a su hermano menor

-je, gracias-

- ¿entonces no vas a ir tu Itachi?- preguntó Naruto

- no, además no creo que el Kazekage se complazca con mi presencia, mejor lo dejamos ahí-

- lástima- suspiro el zorro- entonces nos vemos, tengo otras cosas que preparar…- dijo mientras se despedía alzando una mano animadamente

- adiós- dijeron los tres al unísono

- ahora Sai...- Sasuke miraba de nuevo retadoramente a su rival- ¿en que nos quedamos?-

- nos quedamos en la parte en que yo te golpeaba hasta que te rendias…-

- ¡momento!- intervino Itachi- Sasuke…- miro hacia su hermano- yo me encargo de él…- Sasuke solo resopló…

-esta bien… gracias…- y salio corriendo del lugar…

---------fin del Flash back------------

-entonces nos dejaste solos y al parecer después hubo una química entre tu hermano y yo que…-

- ¡¡espera!!- grite

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿¡que tiene que ver eso con la promesa a Naruto!?- Sai sonrió típicamente

- la verdad nada solo quería decirlo-

- ¡¡SAI!!- sin pensarlo dos veces recurrí de nuevo al Sharingan

- ¡¡Sayonara!! (adiós)- ¡¡¡fue lo ultimo que dijo ese maldito antes de largarse de nuevo!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!- grite. ¡¡¡¿¿es que acaso nunca sabré que rayos le prometí a Naruto!!??

----------en la entrada a la aldea----------

Un chico de aspecto zorruno entraba a la aldea, cargando una bolsa de piel en su mano derecha

- ¿ya tan pronto regresaste, Naruto?- pregunto uno de los guardias

- je, claro que si dattebayo-

- ¡hey Naruto¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?- pregunto el otro- ¿píldoras de soldado?-

- je, je… quien sabe… ¡¡adiós!!- el rubio se echo a correr. Corría rumbo a su casa con gran destreza… esta seria la sorpresa ideal para Sasuke… tendría que esforzarse mucho para que saliera perfecto y aún necesitaba varias cosas…

La tarde había llegado a Konoha y Naruto necesitaba terminar los preparativos. Para ello fue primero a la florería

- ¡¡Ino!!- entró con gran escándalo

- ¿eh¡¡Naruto!!- grito enojada- ¿¡que es esa forma de entrar a la tienda de una de tus amigas!?-

- je, perdón... pero... je¿tienes lo que te encargue?- dijo soltando una carcajada

- mmm... si, espera…- la chica desapareció del mostrador, y tras varios minutos regreso de nuevo con una bolsa un poco grande- toma, aquí tienes…-

- je, gracias-

- de verdad, los dos son bien extraños…-suspiro- ¿de verdad las prefieres así?-

- si, así son perfectas-

- mmm... si tu lo dices…-

- ¡¡gracias!!- y salio corriendo del lugar…

Tras un par de minutos se encontraba en la casa de los Hyuuga

- ¿estas seguro que lo quieres?-

- si, préstamelo por favor Hinata-

- no creo que pase nada si se lo das por un rato…- intervino el genio de los Hyuuga- vamos, no creo que a Uchiha le importe-

- esta bien…- Hinata le entregaba un pergamino- pero trata de cuidarlo-

- ¡¡gracias!!- y salio de nuevo corriendo dejando a los dos Hyuuga solos...

- Neji…-

- ¿si?-

-¿ya devolviste a Akamaru?-

- etto…-

- ya puedes ver, será mejor que se lo devuelvas a Kiba-kun-

- está bien, pero…- se acerca hasta la chica- solo porque tu me lo pides- sonrió mientras ella se sonrojaba…

La noche ya pronto entraría y tenia que terminar pronto, fue así que llego con Rock Lee...

- ¿este es el mejor?-

- ¡¡claro que si!!, Gai-sensei dice que...-

- ok, ok… confió en tu palabra-

- te lo aseguro- dijo el chico mientras tomaba pose de chico "way"

- je¡¡gracias cejotas!!- y salio de nuevo corriendo…

Ya en la calle y con todos lo que necesita, sonreía zorrunamente el shinobi de konoha

- ¡¡ahora no te podrás quejar Sasuke!!-

* * *

_Lo se¿Por qué lo corte aquí?, es que, je. El próximo capitulo será el ultimo que escriba, les prometo que les encantará, además de que se resolverán todas las dudas acerca de cómo perdió la memoria Sasuke y de la famosísima promesa._

_Esta vez no puedo contestar reviews, pero para el ultimo capitulo les contestaré a todos sin excepción jeje._

_¡¡Sayonara Bye Bye!!_


	8. sorpresa 8: martillo

_¡¡Hola!!, ¡¡ya estamos en el ultimo capitulo!! Después de tanto tiempo al fin se acaba, jeje. A decir verdad esperaba con ansias este último capítulo, donde al fin se revelaba la promesa que le hizo Sasuke a Naruto y también la razón por la que perdió la memoria._

_Gracias por lo lindos reviews, me encanta que opinen sobre la historia, como plus adicional este capítulo es el más largo, y de verdad lo digo, que he hecho en mi vida._

_Bueno, ¿para que las hago esperar? ¡¡Vengan los disclamers y empecemos!!_

_**Disclamers:**__ Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sensei, asi que por favor no me demanden, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo es para diversión de mis semejantes. La historia si es mía asi que cualquier reproducción total o parcial de está obra sin mi consentimiento queda prohibida. Por su atención, ¡¡gracias!!_

* * *

**SORPRESA 8. EL MARTILLO**

Un joven de cabello negro, vestido con un haori y portando una katana caminaba por las calles tratando de pensar en una buena excusa para salir del embrollo en el que se había metido…

- oye Naruto, ¿adivina que?, olvide la promesa que te hice ayer, pero creo que no era tan importante- dijo para si mismo- no… le digo eso y capaz me comienza a golpear, claro, antes de insultarme- suspiró – que difícil va a hacer…-

- ¿Qué cosa va ha hacer difícil?- dijo una voz tras su espalda…

- ¡¡N-naruto!!- el chico estaba tan sorprendido que sus piernas tropezaron y calló sentado en el suelo…

- ¿eh?… ah perdón- una nube de polvo apareció, y mostró la verdadera apariencia de quien le había hablado- veo que estas en graves problemas con Naruto para haber reaccionado así- sonrió amablemente con una gotita en su cabeza, mientras a Sasuke se le podía apreciar una gran vena en la sien.

- ¡¡Kakashi!!- el Uchiha se paró con gran rapidez- ¿¡por que demonios estabas transformado en Naruto!?-

- je, quería ver tu cara de frustración-

-¿¡que sabes tu de esto!?-

- mmm… no mucho… solo que Naruto te esta buscando en este preciso momento por toda Konoha, porque quiere que le cumplas una promesa- sonrió mostrando su característica cara de ironía

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!?- Sasuke sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago- ¿Naruto está buscándome por lo que prometí?- dijo bajito, sin embargo su sensei le había escuchado claramente

- si, y anda con una carita ilusionada- río bajo y continuo- casi tan ilusionado como cuando dice "me convertiré en Hokage dattebayo"- lo ultimo lo dijo tratando de imitar al joven ninja de cabellos rubios.

Sasuke por su parte solo podía mirar el suelo- "el está tan ilusionado y no tengo ni idea de porque"- pensó- ¿¡que voy a hacer!?- gritó frustrado

- mmm…- el peliplateado tomo pose de pensador- pues…-

-por favor no salgas con una de tus estúpidas ideas- se quejó el moreno, pues en varias ocasiones anteriores su sensei se había ofrecido a darles consejos, los cuales siempre terminaban en desgracia.

- je, je… ¿Cómo crees?- sonrió al joven Uchiha- primero que nada, ¡¡tienes que decírselo!!- volvió a sonreír –

- si claro, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarlo yo mismo para que me grite, me insulte y me diga que nunca mas en la vida me va a perdonar?…- suspiró- no gracias

-je je… pues- sonrió malvadamente- ¡¡mira quien viene ahí!!-

Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento Sasuke se estaba cumpliendo, el rubio venia corriendo directo a ellos con una fresca sonrisa.

- ¡mira la hora que es!, ¡tengo que seguir con mi libro!… ¡¡adiós y suerte… mañana te doy unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza!!- y desapareció en una nube de polvo

- ¡¡maldito Kakashi!!- fue lo ultimo que grito antes de que Naruto se acercara a él y lo girara con su mano

- ¡hola Sasuke!- sonrió zorrunamente el chico- ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei se ha ido?-

-H-hola… N-Naruto…- un claro nerviosismo aparecía en su voz- Kakashi se fue por…por-

- neh, olvídalo, ¿estas listo dattebayo?-

- yo… pues verás… es que…- no pudo terminar porque Naruto ya lo había tomado de la mano y había empezado a correr.- ¡¡espera Naruto!!- se quejó, mas este no le hizo caso y continuo corriendo.

Tras varias vueltas Naruto por fin se detuvo en el puente, en el que hace varios años se reunía el equipo siete para informes sobre sus misiones. El sol estaba a pocos minutos de ocultarse, lo que hacia del momento un verdadero sueño, pues los rayos naranjas y rojos se mezclaban perfectamente con el agua cristalina.

- muy bien, ¡comencemos!- Naruto saco la pequeña bolsa que le había dado Royuki y de su interior saco pequeños frutos parecidos a los cacahuates y metió uno es su boca al tiempo en que lo contaba- 1…-

- Naruto…- necesitaba decírselo ya, por desgracia no podía verlo de frente así que le dio la espalda para poder así comenzar a hablar- veraz…-

- 2… 3…4……- más el portador del kyubi estaba mas entretenido comiendo las pequeñas frutas – 5…6…7…-

- esta mañana, me levante muy confundido…-

- 9…10…- masticaba felizmente las pequeñas semillas

- y cuando salí rumbo a mi casa me encontré con Itachi, luego Hinata, Rock lee, Kiba…-

- 12…13…-

- ¡¡incluso Gaara!!, y no tenia idea de la despedida de soltero, pero luego me entere de que hasta deje ciego a Neji y-

- 15…16…17…18- sonrió para si mismo- "una más y estará listo"- abrió la boca y…

- ¡¡que diablos!!- se volteo rápidamente hacia Naruto, pero en su rápida vuelta dio un manotazo que provocó que a Naruto se le callera al agua la bolsita y la fruta que sostenía en su mano…- ¡¡no recuerdo que te prometí!!- hubo un minuto de silencio… que pronto fue interrumpido por un chakra que se alzaba furioso.

- ¡¡eres un idiota!!- el fuego del zorro comenzaba a visualizarse alrededor de Naruto- ¿¿entiendes lo que has hecho!!- pero en vez de que el Uchiha se intimidara, tomó valor y se paro frente a Naruto

- ¡no es mi culpa!, ¡no lo recuerdo!- trato de sostenerle la mirada a su novio- ¡¡no tienes porque enojarte tanto!!-

- ¡¡acabas de tirar las ultimas semillas!!-

- ¿eh?- dijo sorprendido el Uchiha- ¿las semillas?-

- ¡¡grandísimo BAKA!!- el fuego comenzaba a crecer- ¡¡SOLO ME FALTABA UNA SEMILLA!!-

- ¿Semilla?-

- ¡¡Si!!, ¡¡la semilla de Anacagüita!!-

- ¿la que de que?- Sasuke no entendía nada ¿Por qué tenia tanta importancia esa famosa semilla?

- ¡¡Teme!!- Naruto se avalazo contra él para golpearlo, por suerte el moreno fue más rápido y logro esquivar el golpe- ¡¡y tanto trabajo que me costo conseguir todo lo demás!!- volvió a lanzarse contra él- ¡¡para que tu lo arruinaras tirando mis semillas!!

- ¿de que rayos hablas?- esquivo de nuevo

-¡¡y encima finges demencia!!, ¡¡Sasuke Uchiha eres un idiota!!- Naruto se puso en posición para emplear su Kage bushin no jutsu, pero Sasuke le detuvo por detrás

- ¡yo no estoy fingiendo!-

- ¿eh?- forcejaba inútilmente para liberarse del agarre de su amante- ¿de que hablas Sasuke-teme?-

- ¡te dije que perdí la memoria!- Naruto abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos azules

- ¿perdiste la memoria dattebayo?- dijo, mientras aflojaba totalmente su cuerpo

- Asi es- lo soltó, mientras ambos se veían cara a cara- no tengo ni idea de cómo la perdí- desvió su mirada – ni tampoco se que te prometí- era humillante para él, no podía soportar ver como su amado entristecía la mirada, si viera eso seguro y querría morirse.

- je, si quieres yo te digo como perdiste el conocimiento dattebayo, y por consecuencia la memoria- Sasuke lo miró rápidamente

- ¿tu sabes que pasó Naruto?- el ninja de la hoja asintió mientras apartaba unos mechones de la cara de Sasuke, toco un poco su frente y un pequeño dolor hizo cerrar los ojos al moreno- ¡auch! ¿y eso?-

- je, pues verás-

--Flash back --

Tras haber llevado al genio de los Hyuuga a su hogar, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían a la casa del último. Ya estaban a un par de casas cuando escucharon gritar a alguien

- ¡¡yo no estoy gordooooooooooooooooooooo!!- los dos muchacho comenzaron a correr para ver que era lo que ocurría.

Sasuke fue el primero en entrar y vio como Chouji echo una pelota trataba de golpear a Rock Lee mientras este se tambaleaba por lo borracho que estaba

- no, es hic cierto, tu estas súper hic gordo, je, je-

- ¡¡Qué demonios pasa aquí??- gritó eufórico Sasuke

- se pusieron así después de que se fueron- dijo Kankuro el cual inútilmente trataba de controlar con sus hilos de chakra a la gigantesca pelota en la que se había transformado

- ¿Qué paso dattebayo?- dijo Naruto que llegaba de último

- Rock Lee se despertó de pronto y comenzó a decirle a chouji que comía mucho y…- sus hilos de chakra parecían empezar a romperse- ¡¡luego les digo!!, ¡¡solo ayúdenme!!-

- ¡Kage Bushin no jutsu!- Naruto se multiplicó por 5 y se lanzó contra Rock Lee para tratar de calmarlo- ¡¡tranquilo cejotas!!- dijeron todos a coro, pero el maestro del taijutsu logró esquivar a todos sin mayor problema. Era de esperarse, cuando tomaba, era casi imposible detenerlo.

-hic ¡tranquilo niño zorro!-

- ¡cejotas tienes que calmarte!- de nueva cuenta Naruto trato de ponerse tras de el y cortar con el feo espectáculo que daba su amigo de cejas pobladas, más este pudo esquivarlo de nuevo con gran destreza

-hic yo no me dejo agarrar por ti hic ¡y menos por la espalda" hic ¿crees que soy Sasuke o que?- el comentario de este hizo sonrojar a los presentes, sobre a todo Kankuro, el cual recordaba el pésimo rato que había pasado en su ida al baño, lo que provocó que, sin querer, bajara la intensidad en sus hilos de Chakra y, en consecuencia, Chouji se soltará y fuera directo a Rock Lee y a Naruto

- ¡¡Naruto!!- Sasuke en un rápido movimiento se puso frente a ambos muchachos y concentrando su chakra en su pie derecho le dio un gran golpe a Chouji que lo hizo desequilibrarse- ¡¡Calmense yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- gritó antes de escuchar un gran estruendo…

(CRASH)

Por el desequilibrio Chouji no se dio cuenta y su jutsu hizo que saltara y rompiera de nuevo el techo…

- argh…- suspiro cansado Sasuke- no de nuevo- era la segunda vez, y en el mismo lugar, que su techo acababa roto.

- auch, Sasuke tu techo se volvió a romper dattebayo- dijo inocentemente el apuesto rubio

- si, ya me había dado cuenta…- Sasuke miro hacia su techo… de una de las vigas Chouji estaba colgado inconciente…- habrá que ayudarlo luego…-

- hic ¿ven?, hic les dije que etaba tam hic godo que hasta tiro el techooi hic- decía Rock Lee (N/a: Rock Lee, esta hablando raro, por eso al dialogo le faltan y sobran algunas letras)

- y ahora tú- Sasuke activo su sharingan arto de tanto alboroto- me las vas a pagar-

- si, claro como…-

(PUM)

Rock Lee se encontraba de nuevo inconciente en el suelo, al parecer ya había estado demasiado tiempo despierto y termino dormido.

- uf, por fin se calmaron- dijo Kankuro que se acercaba a Rock Lee- pero por si acaso…- una de las marionetas de Kankuro atrapó entre sus manos el cuerpo de Rock Lee- no puedo permitir que se vuelva a poner así…

- buena idea Kankuro- intervino Naruto, el cual deshacía sus replicas

- argh- Sasuke dio un gran salto y libero a Chouji que cayo en el piso fuertemente- ¡¡solo llévate a estos destructores!!- una gran gotita de sudor recorría la cara de Kankuro, el joven Uchiha estaba claramente molesto.

- Claro… etto… - su otra marioneta tomaba a Chouji- ya me voy… je, je- salio corriendo del lugar- ¡¡que pasen buenas noches y gracias por la fiesta!!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer en el umbral de la casa

El moreno y el rubio se miraron entre si, la casa del primero estaba hecha un desastre…

- habrá que componer todo esto…- dijo el moreno- vamos usuratonkachi, ayúdame a barrer y reparar el techo-

- ¿eh?, ¿Por qué yo dattebayo?- se quejo el rubio, mañana tenia que salir a cumplir su promesa, por lo tanto tenia que irse temprano

- porque tú fuiste el de la idea de la fiesta, ¿recuerdas?-

- etto…-

- ah, no… ¡ahora me ayudas a limpiar!-

- yo solo te dije que me ayudaras a organizar la fiesta a Gaara, nunca te dije que tu darías la casa, eso fue cosa tuya dattebayo- finalizó

- mm… ¿y por quien crees que presté mi casa?- Naruto se sonrojo de sobre manera y bajo la cabeza para ocultar su rostro…

- está bien… te voy a ayudar- dijo finalmente

- je, sabía que no te negarías-

- sigue hablando y te quedaras tú solo reparando tú casa- Naruto hacia un puchero que en opinión del joven Uchiha, era encantador

La casa era un verdadero desastre, había varias botellas de sake vacías por todo la casa, el refrigerador era un desastre, la mesa de la sala estaba totalmente manchada, había una pila enorme de platos y vasos sucios, eso sin contar el enorme agujero en el techo.

- ¿por donde empezamos?- al ver tal desastre Sasuke solo podía pensar en que arrepentido estaba por haber prestado su casa.

- yo lavo los platos mientras tu recoges y tiras las botellas de sake- dictamino Naruto, a lo que el moreno solo asintió.

Los dos se encontraban tan sumergidos en limpiar el lugar que no se daban cuenta que los segundos se volvían minutos, y que los minutos se volvían horas, hasta que…

- ¡¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- grito el rubio

- ¿¡que te pasa Naruto!?-

- ¡¡mira que hora es dattebayo!!- el moreno solo miro su reloj y quedo horrorizado ante lo que veía

- las 11:15 pm… ¿tanto hemos tardado?-

- ¡¡Sasuke-teme!!, ¡mañana tengo que levantarme temprano dattebayo!-

- ¿para que?-

- etto… ¡¡tengo una misión!!- dijo rápidamente

- mmm… pues olvídala, no te iras hasta que todo quede tal y como estaba-

- o por favor, solo nos falta el techo dattebayo- dijo señalando el techo

- está bien, lo reparamos y te marchas-

- de acuerdo-

El viento nocturno hacia que ambos jóvenes, que se encontraban en el techo, titiritaran de frío, bueno… uno más que otro…

- ¡achu!…-

- no te quejes Usuratonkachi… ni siquiera hemos empezado-

- ¡¡hace mucho frío dattebayo!!-

- te digo que no te quejes-

- ¡¡tu porque eres un iceberg dattebayo!!-

- ¡¡ya basta!!, ¡entre más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido entraremos a la casa!- sentenció el moreno

- Sasuke-teme…- dijo quedamente el portador del kyubi

Sasuke había subido unas tablas lo suficiente resistentes para sellar bien el agujero, el plan era que el los martillaría, mientras Naruto los apretaba fuertemente contra las tejas, pero el ultimo era demasiado impaciente…

- ¡hazlo ya!, ¡me estoy congelando!-

- ¡¡ya cállate!!- Naruto solo se paro frente a el y empezó a hablar mientras movía sus piernas vigorosamente

- ¡no le puedes hablar asi al futuro 6to Hoka… - antes de que pudiera terminar un viento fuerte soplo e hizo que Naruto se desequilibrará y que comenzara a caer por las tejas.

-waaaaaaaaa!!-

Sasuke inmediatamente lanzó al aire el martillo que sostenía en su mano y tomó de la mano a su amado para lanzarlo mas arriba, por desgracia en su gran hazaña él no pudo contener su propio peso y fue él quien se dio contra el suelo…

- ¡auch!- se le escucho decir una vez tirado en el suelo…

- ¡¡estás bien Sasuke??- Naruto sostenido con firmeza gritaba desde arriba del techo

- creo que si… solo me lastime un po…- de repente el martillo que había lanzado con anterioridad caía y fue a darle en el protector de Sasuke, dejándolo inconciente…

- ¡¡Sasuke!!-

--fin del flash back--

- supongo que por eso fue que perdiste la memoria-

- espera… ¿estas diciendo que…- un carmín podía notársele en las mejillas del moreno acompañado de una gran venita en la cien- ¿¡me pegué con un martillo!!-

- etto… si…-

- ¡no puedo creerlo!- esta era la peor humillación que pudo sufrir el joven, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera a perder la memoria por un estúpido martillo?- ¡tiene que ser una broma!-

- lamento decírtelo, pero no, eso fue lo que paso- suspiro- recuerda que yo soy el que te llevo al hospital…- hubo un minuto de silencio

- tampoco recuerdo eso-

- ¿a no?- Naruto pareció sorprenderse

- no- el shinobi rubio solo pudo suspirar de nuevo… ¿es que acaso no recuerda nada?

- veraz… estaba muy preocupado, no sabía que hacer… y la verdad ya no quería interrumpir a Tsunade, tu sabes, por lo de Neji… y luego regresaron Itachi-san y Sai…-

- ¡¿ellos me vieron?!-

- si, pero-

- ¡¡esos desgraciados no me dijeron nada!!- interrumpió

- ¿eh?-

- ¡¡me las van a pagar!!-

- ¿eh?-

- ¡¡me han hecho correr por toda Konoha pudiendo haberme dicho que rayos es lo que me había pasado!!- un fuego abrasador podía notarse en los ojos de Sasuke

- pero Sasuke… ellos solo te vieron inconciente, pues yo te cargue sobre mi espalda y fui corriendo a casa de Sakura-

-¿eh?- parecía que al fin se tranquilizaba de nuevo- entonces… ¿lo único que vieron fue a ti cargándome mientras te dirigías a casa de Sakura?-

- si, de ahí me encontré con Kakashi-sensei y él me ayudo llamando a Sakura…- suspiro- luego Sakura te revisó y dijo que despertarías hoy por la mañana, fue por eso que me fui temprano-

- solo una cosa Naruto…-

- ¿eh? Que cosa dattebayo?-

- ¿le dijiste a Kakashi y a Sakura porque rayos perdí la memoria?-

- por supuesto-

- ¡¡kuso!!- Sasuke estaba a punto de matar a Naruto, ¿Por qué tuvo que decírselo? Bueno, lo entendería de Sakura, pues ella le iba a curar, ¿pero Kakashi?, ya estaba condenado a ser humillado por él para toda la vida.

- ¡¡momento!!- Sasuke se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él- ¡¡si te enojas por eso te juro que nunca te perdonaré por a ver olvidado la promesa que me hiciste!!- en eso tenia razón…

- argh- se calmo- está bien, a ver…- suspiro cansado de todo el embrollo en que se había metido- dime en que consiste la famosísima promesa-

- mmm… - camino hacia el barandal del puente- je, ¡¡te lo diré si me alcanzas!!- y en menos de un segundo el shinobi rubio ya se encontraba muy lejos de el moreno

- ¡¡Naruto!!- era el colmo, tendría que volver a recorrer las calles de la aldea para atrapar a su novio- ¡¡deja de correr Usuratonkachi!!-

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-teme? Creí que eras más rápido que eso- en efecto, Sasuke era más rápido que Naruto por segundos, sin embargo el más joven de los Uchihas ya se encontraba cansado de correr todo el día por el lugar en busca de respuestas

- ¡¡deja que te alcance dobe!!-

- neh, a ese paso me alcanzaras en 50 años-

-- en otra parte de la aldea--

La noche al fin había alcanzado a Konoha, y por una de sus calles se podía visualizar a una chica de cabellos rosas reprendiendo a un hombre que ocultaba su rostro tras una mascara…

- ¿no se lo dijiste?- reclamaba ella

- mmm... es más divertido que el mismo lo descubra-

- ¡¡pero nadie más aparte de nosotros dos sabe sobre eso!!-

- estoy seguro de que podrá resolverlo- sonrió

- ¿sabías que eres muy cruel con él?-

- es parte del sendero de la vida-

- nunca cambiaras Kakashi…- suspiro cansada- siempre has sido así con nosotros-

- es porque tú, Naruto y Sasuke siguen siendo muy jóvenes-

- y tú cada vez más viejo- respondió maliciosamente la kunoichi

- oye yo no…- no pudo terminar porque dos sombras cortaron el aire frente a ellos provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- ¡¡deja que te alcance dobe!!-

-neh, a ese paso me alcanzarás en 50 años- fue lo último que alcanzaron a oír, pues ambas sombras ya no eran visibles…

-esos fueron Sasuke y Naruto- dijeron los dos sonriendo con cierto cansancio y con una gotita sobre sus cabezas

- Kakashi, eres un torpe…- reprendió Sakura

- oh vamos...- una sonrisa pudo notarse tras su máscara- seguro que se divirtió Sasuke al hacerle de detective-

-- regresando con los dos locos--

- ¿Qué pasa?- soltó una carcajada-¿el gran Sasuke Uchiha no puede alcanzarme?-

- Dobe… ¿sabes cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo por toda la Aldea?-

- jum...- resopló el joven ninja- te lo mereces por lastimarme-

-¿lastimarte?- se detuvo- ¿¡de que rayos hablas!?- Naruto se detuvo unos tejados después de él...

- ¿De qué más?... hablo de esto- y le enseño sus manos vendadas... ciertamente el joven Uchiha no se había percatado de dichas vendas…

- ¿¡que demonios te paso!?- preguntó exasperado

- ¿Qué mas me podía pasar?- se acerco hasta él, le sonrió zorrunamente y sin que este lo esperara... le dio una patada en la cara - ¡¡tu sádico me diste rosas con espinas para que me picara todos mis dedos!!- Sasuke callo de espaldas a un par de metros de Naruto

-¡auch! ¿¡Estúpido!? ¡¡yo nunca te las…- no pudo seguir, pues recordó que Ino le había contado ya, de su extraña compra- …-

- ¡¡todo para andarme provocando!!-

- lo siento… no tengo ni idea de que hablas-

- mfp… que conveniente que olvidaras hasta eso- Naruto comenzó a hacer un puchero en señal de fastidio, cosa que Sasuke le pareció lo más lindo del mundo.

- anda… dobe, ya no me castigues…- se levanto y se acerco aún tallándose su barbilla- yo te am…-

- vamos…- le tomo de la mano…- aun tengo tu sorpresa…- le sonrió, al parecer lo único que necesitaba era desquitarse, pues Sasuke pronto le miro un poco cansado de esa actitud infantil suya.

-creeme… después de este día odio las sorpresas-

- baka… esta te va a gustar…- suspiro- y si no te gusta puedes regresar con orochimaru y su "acompañante"- la cara de Sasuke pronto se tiño de verde al recordar a esos dos

-naruto… no bromees-

-mmm... te lo mereces…- le saco la lengua- vamos SA-SU-KE-TE-ME – deletreo haciendo enojar al mayor

- ¡¡tu!!- pero el enojo no le duro mucho, pues su pareja le cerro su boca con un beso… un suave y delicado beso, pero lo suficientemente apasionado para que al Uchiha se le bajara por completo el enojo

- ¿listo?-

- ¿Sabes?- le miro ruborizado- si los enemigos te usaran contra mí, perdería en un instante-

- je, vamos- y ambos jóvenes desaparecieron en una nube de polvo

--en casa de los uchiha--

Dos jóvenes morenos se podían ver arriba del tejado de la casa del clan Uchiha, muy serios en su labor…

- según un libro que leí este seria el mejor momento para darme las gracias- sonrió, como habitualmente hacia

- sigue soñando- resoplo el mayor de los Uchiha

- Itachi, no tienes que portarte así conmigo-

- me porto como me da en gana- realmente le molestaba componer el techo de su hogar, es decir, el nunca hacia labores domesticas de ningún tipo y este tipo de cosas lo ponía de muy mal humor

- ¿a si?- un rápido movimiento hizo que Sai quedara frente a Itachi- ¿ni si quiera un beso me darás?- un ligero carmín adorno las mejillas de Itachi…

- ¡primero arreglemos esto y luego veremos!- se dio media vuelta y tomo un par de maderos- o puede que mi hermano vuelva a caer de aquí- suspiro cansado

- jajaja, si... pero será mejor no decirle nada o nos matará a ambos-

- mmm... tienes razón-

--casa de Uzumaki Naruto--

- ¿Qué vas a mostrarme dobe?-

- je, ya vas a ver- Naruto abrió su departamento…

La casa estaba finamente adornada con rosas por todas partes, rosas blancas, rojas, amarillas y un peculiar color… azules.

- ¿de donde has sacado rosas azules?-

- je, para que veas que el 6º hokage puede hacer lo que sea-

En el centro de la casa una botella del mejor sake se encontraba y un libro a lado de esta

- je, ese es el libro que le escribí a Hinata…-

- claro, y es por eso que…- tomo de la mano a su acompañante y le planto un beso apasionado… suaves caricias se daban sus lenguas… mientras Naruto abría un poco la yukata para comenzar a acariciar los pectorales de Sasuke- yo… tengo el control esta noche…- Sasuke tuvo que ahogar un suspiro ante la voz tan sensual que Naruto le dedicaba- tal y como me prometiste…-

- "asi que era eso"- pensaba mientras una sonrisa adornaba la cara de Sasuke- entonces, muéstrame si sirves como Seme-

- ja, te sorprenderás… SasUKE- Sasuke le miró molesto, hiba a reprocharle pero antes de que pudiera quejarse su pareja le dio un rápido beso, el cual esfumo un poco el coraje del Uchiha.

-ah…serás dobe-

Naruto tomo la botella de Sake y mientras desataba los cordones de la ropa de su compañero, dirigía a este a la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, dejando a un costado la botella y seductoramente le pidió a Sasuke que se sentara en sus piernas. Este le sonrió e hizo lo que le pedía…

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a abrir la chaqueta del rubio, mientras este le besaba el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en este, subió suavemente hasta su oreja y le susurro…

- veamos si te gusta-

Un mordisco en su oreja hizo arquearse un poco al afamado Uchiha, para ese momento ya había dejado al desnudo el tórax del kitsune. Naruto sonrió satisfecho, seguía siendo muy rápido su pareja, no por nada el era el seme, aunque...

-"no por mucho lo hará este Neko"- dio una vuelta y lo tumbo en la cama…

Mientras lamía el pecho de Sasuke su mano traviesa terminaba de desatar el nudo de su pantalón, dejando en ropa interior al moreno, sus manos acariciaban por encima el miembro de este, el cual comenzaba a endurecerse poco a poco… el rubio comprobó su hipótesis al meter una mano dentro del boxer de Sasuke y comenzar a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, haciendo gemir al propietario.

-hum… no…tan… ah…- Sasuke sentía un escalofrío cada vez que la mano del kitsune pasaba por su miembro.

Sin pensarlo tanto, Naruto se quito toda la ropa que le restaba e hizo lo mismo con su pareja, quedando ambos en mismas condiciones. El jinchuriku tomo entre sus manos el pene del portador del sharingan y comenzó a lamerlo con lujuria, mientras Sasuke trataba, por orgullo, de no gemir mordiéndose la mano… cosa que su amante vio como un reto…

Acto seguido, el rubio tomo un poco del sake para luego besar con ambrosía a su compañero… no podía decirse que era un beso tierno, pues entre mordiscos y gemidos ahogados parecía que sus lenguas peleaba la una contra la otra.

Naruto levanto un poco las piernas de Sasuke y las paso por encima de su espalda, mientras pasaba de besar la boca de su amante a morder sus tetillas. Sus órganos se frotaban hinchados el uno contra el otro…

- no… mm… esta mal… ah… usuratonkachi- Naruto sonrío, mojo sus dedos y comenzó a meter uno por la cavidad del moreno- argh- se quejó…

- vamos… esto es…hum… ha… lo que me haces- le replico Naruto mientras que formaba círculos con su dedo tratando de dilatar un poco a su pareja.

El segundo dedo fue introducido, y un gemido ahogado se escucho claramente, cada vez Naruto estaba más cerca de volver loco de placer a Sasuke. El tercer dedo entro y el moreno arqueó su espalda, haciendo rozar su miembro con el de su amante, provocándole una excitación y un deseo insuperable.

Sasuke no rogaría, aunque se estuviera volviendo loco. Sin embargo, el futuro Hokage le conocía muy bien, solo basto una mirada de suplica para que entendiera.

Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, después de todo, Sasuke era primerizo en ese aspecto… el dolor y el placer se mezclaban, que el Uchiha poco a poco perdía la cordura…

- ¡joder Naruto, mételo ya, que me arrepentiré!- una carcajada sonó y el Uchiha se sonrojo…

Una estocada y el miembro del jinchuriku estaba dentro… tan grande, palpitante…

- mm…Sasuke… estas… estas… demasiado apretado… ah…-

Suaves estocadas acompañadas de suaves besos comenzaron. Naruto empujaba mientras masajeaba el órgano del otro. La velocidad fue aumentando cada vez más… los gemidos inundaban el silencio del departamento… cada vez más las estocadas se hacían mas placenteras, mas rápidas, más fuertes…

- ah… Naru…ah… ah… mm… Naruto…-

Una ultima y potente estocada hizo derramarse dentro del Moreno al rubio… mientras que este primero se derramaba sobre ambos pechos diciendo el nombre de su amado…

Canzado, fatigado, pero muy contento… Naruto se dejo caer suavemente sobre Sasuke, ambos embriagados del placer recientemente experimentado…

- je…hem… je…- se reía con dificultad, tratando de tomar aire- ¿Qué tal Sasuke?-

- no… hem… esta…hem … mal Naruto-

Unos minutos de caricias y besos cortos se hicieron presentes, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar un poco de aire…

- neh, Sasuke…-

- ¿mm?-

- ¿ahora si me llevaras?-

- ¿eh?-

- ¡prometiste que si te hacia gemir me llevarías al ichikaru para probar el "Ramen especia"!-

- ¿Cuándo dije…- entonces se dio cuenta… la promesa en si… no era el Sexo… ¡¡era llevarlo a ese maldito restaurante a comer esa porquería de Ramen!!

- ¿entonces?-

- ah… esta bien- le miró, y sonrió con malicia…- si aguantas no gritar…-

- ¿Eh?-

- si aguantas no gritar, mientras me toca ahora a mi…-

-¡Sasuke eres un trampo…- acto seguido comenzaron una segunda ronda, ahora bajo el mandato del Uchiha…

Sobra decir que… al final, Naruto no consiguió su querido ramen…

**Fin**

* * *

_¿Qué tal?… ¿muy malo?… es el primer Lemmon que hago de estos chicos… la verdad no tengo ni idea si quedó bien… por favor díganmelo ustedes._

_Lo del martillo fue idea de un compañero… al igual que lo del Lemmon…_

_Por fin les cumplí, tarde, pero seguro._

_¡¡gracias a todos por apoyarme (y soportarme) a lo largo de esta curiosa historia!!_

_Ahora solo les recomiendo que lean mis otros fics SasuNaru:_

_Trece cosas que odio de ti: one-shot donde Sasuke enlista las trece cosas que más odia de Naruto_

_Vivencia: serie de 10 drables contados por Sasuke sobre sus vivencia en la guarida de Orochimaru y como (hasta la mas insignificante cosa) le recuerda a Naruto._

_Bueno… ahora… ¡¡nos vemos en la próxima ocasión!! Cuidense mucho y por favor dejenme un comentario para saber que tal estuvo… ¡¡por favor dejad que si no me retiro de esto de los lemmons!! T-T_


End file.
